


Yours, Mine and Our Pet... Dragon?

by Backstagespotlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Romance, Single Parents, Widowed Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backstagespotlight/pseuds/Backstagespotlight
Summary: For the Harmony and Co. Prompt Bank Garage Sale-the prompt from The Muse of Apollo-Hermione is a single mother, struggling to get by when she meets the wealthy Lord Potter who is a widower and is also trying to come to terms with parenthood. The two bond and fall in love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 80
Kudos: 195
Collections: Prompt Bank Garage Sale





	1. In which our two protagonists meet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HarmonyandCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyandCo/pseuds/HarmonyandCo) in the [PromptBankGarageSale](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptBankGarageSale) collection. 



> So, I feel like this is going to go in a very Hallmark direction. Lots of fluff, very little angst. I've invented a couple characters and played around majorly with some friendships to make this work. Hope you enjoy!

“Helena Rose! I need you downstairs forthwith!” Hermione called up the stairs of their small row house. The sound of tiny feet pattering soon echoed through the kitchen. As they stopped, Hermione turned and could not help the smile that crept onto her face at the sight.

Helena was a tiny sprite of a four-year-old. Her dark hair contrasted with the crystalline blue of her eyes, though they had a matching untamable energy. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen in a half fastened blue school pinafore, white knee socks and black shoes. Her hair was flying free and mussed from her restless night’s sleep. Her tiny fists planted themselves on her hips as she noticed the laughter brimming behind Hermione’s eyes.

“I need help!” she declared, one foot stamping the ground. Hermione nodded toward the kitchen table, and Helena scrambled into her seat, perching primly on top of the worn copy of Hogwarts, A History which had been placed there to boost her. Hermione gave the beans a final stir, turned off the burner and stepped away from the stove. Adjusting the strap of the pinafore, Hermione swiftly fastened the buttons at the girl’s shoulder before straightening the collar of her shirt and reaching down to switch shoes to their correct feet. A quick set of plaits later, and Helena was ready for breakfast.

While Helena ate, Hermione was able to turn her attention to the cot in the next room. Eight-month-old Thaddeus smiled up at her with azure eyes that matched his older sister’s. Hermione hefted the boy into her arms and groaned as she felt the wetness of his nappy soak her shirt.

“T.K. you’re a mess,” she sighed as she shifted him to reach for fresh clothes. He giggled while she changed him, and Hermione could not resist tickling his chubby belly and cheeks. He had been born with a headful of hair as black as his sister’s, but it had lightened to a cinnamon color closer to her own. His eyes seemed destined to stay the same blue his father had sported. They stared into her soul and for a moment, they were no longer the baby’s eyes, but Hermione felt herself pulled into the past.

_\--_

_“Maya, you have to meet him.” Hippolyta gushed, grabbing her older sister by both hands. Hermione smiled and let herself be pulled out of her seat. The sisters held onto each other as they approached. Petite, with wild brown curls and sweet heart-shaped faces, an onlooker could be forgiven for thinking they were twins. As it was, less than a year separated the two, and now, at 16 and 15 they leaned hard into the idea. They stopped in front of the young man and Hermione extended her hand._

_“Kathan, this is my sister Hermione. Maya, this is Kathan Diakos. We met last term at school. He’s an incredible writer and a great friend,” Hippolyta gushed. She latched on to Kathan’s arm and smiled._

_“It’s great to meet you, Kathan,” Hermione said, smiling at her sister’s friend, “Polly has told me so much about you.” His eyes met hers and she took a step back at their intensity. They were as blue as the ocean behind him, almost compelling her to dive into them. She felt her knees go a little weak at his smile and her face flushed. Next to her, Hippolyta continued speaking._

_\--_

A giggle from young Thaddeus pulled Hermione back to the present, and the striking of the sitting room clock set her into motion again. Swiftly finishing his nappy and clothes change, Hermione deposited the infant in his push chair before hustling back to the kitchen for Helena. A quick swipe to clean her face later and the three headed toward nursery school. Helena was an eager student, not unlike Hermione herself had been and skipped into the red brick building. Hermione breathed a little sigh of relief as she turned to head for work. They had accomplished the school run on time for the first time in weeks. At this rate, she would have time for a cup of coffee before work.

There was only a short line at the coffee kiosk outside of the office, and Hermione thanked her lucky stars again before placing her order. She counted out the coins she dug from the bottom of her handbag and handed them to the barista, then stepped to the side to wait. Thaddeus chose that moment to protest his confinement to the push chair and gave a loud yell. Hermione smiled at him, kneeling in front of the push chair to play a little game in hopes of appeasing him for the few moments it would take for her to get her coffee and drop him off at daycare.

\--

It was her son that first gained his attention. The loud squawk followed by riotous laughter had turned many heads in the lobby, his own included. He did not notice her until the barista called her name. She looked up from the push chair and her face seemed familiar. For a second, he caught himself staring, then he shook it off and turned his attention back to the line in front of him.

\--

Hermione kissed Thaddeus’s cheek once more as she handed him to the nursery worker. She heard his giggles stop and a whining tone sneak into his voice. She quickened her pace and tried not to cry herself. She missed the days when she had been a student and she could pour over textbooks with the little boy resting on one arm or stretched out beside her on the sofa. After the accident, bills had begun to pile up and she had been forced to lay aside her Mastery work in favor of finding a job to keep food on the table. Thaddeus, cheerful as he seemed to be most of the time, was in fully fledged separation anxiety these days. Hermione wiped her eyes and walked further down the hall to the office where she worked as a file clerk. The job was beneath her abilities by a long shot, but she did not have the qualifications for anything higher in the muggle world and finding something in the magical world that matched Helena’s school schedule had proven a fruitless endeavor.

Hermione settled in for a day of grunt work. Forty-five minutes later, the office phone rang. Hermione’s supervisor waved her over and she took the handset with a questioning look. The words of the nursery care worker were drowned out by Thaddeus’s screams. Hermione’s heart dropped and she assured them she would be there in a moment. She looked to her supervisor who pointed toward the door with his head. Hermione thanked him quietly, sorted out the papers she had been filing, then walked back down the hall.

She could hear Thaddeus from down the hall. His cries were terrified and frantic, making her increase her pace to a near run. Rounding the corner, she saw him, face red and tear stained, his baby grow soaked in sweat. As soon as he spotted her, he dove toward her and nearly fell out of the young woman’s arms. Hermione gathered her into his own. She began to bounce him and rock back and forth.

“Did he make himself sick again?” she asked. The worker cringed and nodded. Hermione sighed and wiped the boy’s face with his bib. He was settling now, his cries closer to whimpers now as he buried his face in her neck.

“What are we going to do, T.K.?” she asked, tears welling in her eyes, “I have to work. I need this job and if I have to keep interrupting my work to come look after you, I’m going to lose it. I can’t afford that, Thaddeus Kathan.”

Hermione noticed the exhausted boy’s eyes had drifted shut and his weight had grown heavier in her arms. Reaching into the nappy bag, she pulled out a length of fabric. With the help of the care worker, she soon had the sleeping Thaddeus on her back, held in place by the wrap. She was not sure this would work, but she felt the need to try, so she shouldered the nappy bag and strode with faux confidence back to the office.

Her entrance back in the office was met with more than a few stares. Her supervisor strode over, clearly questioning her return. Hermione took a deep breath and met the older woman’s gaze.

“He’s not sick,” she assured, forestalling the first question, “He just can’t seem to settle into the nursery. He’s a quiet, happy baby when he’s with me, and he’s used to studying with me. I really am trying to get this to work, and I really need this job.” Hermione knew she was playing it up, but the desperation was real. A reluctant nod was the only answer, and Hermione returned to her desk. She unpacked the last stack of papers she had been working on and started the process of filling them once more.

The morning wore on. Hermione worked diligently on her filing, finishing a large stack before Thaddeus woke. She took her morning coffee break when he woke up, balancing him on her knee. He was back to his cheerful self as she spooned applesauce into his mouth. He did not resist being placed back in the sling, but also did not go back to sleep. It was marginally harder to focus on data entry with his pudgy hands in her hair, but Hermione managed it somehow.

“He’s so adorable!” one of Hermione’s coworkers pulled her focus away from her computer and she realized with a start that it was lunch time. She saved her work, reached to stabilize Thaddeus and stood to join her friend. Thaddeus wrapped pudgy fingers in Hermione’s shirt and studied the newcomer warily. Hermione bounced him a little and performed the introductions.

“Thaddeus, this is my friend, Abby. She’s not going to take you, and she’s a good person.” Thaddeus turned his gaze to her again as if seeking confirmation of the truth of her statement. She chuckled a little, remembering getting the same look from Hippolyta years ago.

\--

_“Maya, you’re sure about this?” the younger sister bounced onto her older sister’s bed in their shared flat. The newly graduated witch rolled her eyes, completely irritated to be asked this question again._

_“Am I sure that I’m alright with your tall, dark and handsome half Greek best friend spending more time around the flat?” she asked, a sarcastic tone in her voice, “no. I think it’s the worst idea ever.” A roll of her eyes revealed her true feelings. “I’m starting to feel like you’re not okay with it.”_

_“It’s just weird to me, okay?” Hippolyta said, standing and fluttering around the room, “I haven’t had you as a roommate for seven years and now we’ve got a flat together. I was just getting excited about the girl time and then Kathan moved in next door!” She flopped back onto the bed to Hermione’s laughter._

_“You are the only person who could make this an issue,” she chuckled to her younger sister, kissing her forehead. Hippolyta’s eyes met Hermione’s and searched them for the truth._

_\--_

Hermione smiled at the memory and bounced Thaddeus again. She walked with Abby to the café and chose her typical sandwich and cup of ice water. She picked up a cup of yogurt to share with Thaddeus then paid with cash from her pocket. Abby bought a pasta dish and soft drink then led Hermione to a table where a few other co-workers were sitting. The young women all welcomed them and started chatting happily. They were each charmed by Thaddeus, who was perfectly content to smile at them from Hermione’s arms.

After lunch, Hermione tried to return Thaddeus to nursery, but he was clearly having none of it. Instead, she took him back to her desk, placing him on a blanket on the floor beside her chair. He played with the few toys she spread on there for him. She completed the data entry she had been given for the day and started to go for another file. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Thaddeus, pushing himself up onto his arms and legs and rocking like he wanted to crawl. He beamed up at her with pride and she smiled down at him, finding it difficult not to cry for the fourth time that day.

\--

_“Maya! Come see this!” Hermione dropped her book and wand before dashing down the stairs from her attic room to the main floor sitting room. She smiled at the sight that greeted her._

_Hippolyta was stretched out on the floor, face to face with baby Helena. The seven-month-old was on all fours, rocking back and forth on her arms. Her giggle matched Hippolyta’s as they touched noses and made faces at each other. Helena reached out a chubby baby hand and tried to grab the nose in front of her. Instead of succeeding, she lost her shaky balance and fell to the floor. Before she could even start to whimper, Hippolyta had the little girl in her arms and was crooning a lullaby. Soon, Helena’s tears were soothed, and she was pushing to be let down._

_\--_

Hermione turned around to find herself face to chest with a man in a dark suit. Startled, she stepped back, but her worn out shoe caught in the low pile carpet and she felt herself falling backward. A hand at her elbow steadied her and stopped her fall. She turned to thank her rescuer but found that he was not looking at her, but rather at Thaddeus. She felt heat rising in her cheeks as she rushed to explain.

“He’s been having some separation issues ever since he lost his dad. I’ve tried taking him to the creche here, but he works himself up so much that he makes himself sick. I couldn’t afford to miss another day of work and he’s been so good and so quiet. I’ve actually finished my assignment for the day and was just going to get more-“

“How old is he?” the man’s voice was a smooth baritone, as was the chuckle he let out at the startled look on her face.

“Eight months yesterday,” she said, staring at her own feet.

“And his name?” Hermione dared to look up, not quite to his face, but she was startled to recognize gold quidditch snitched in the patterning of his tie.

“Thaddeus,” she stammered, her eyes flying to the man’s face, “Thaddeus Kathan.”

“Thaddeus is Greek, but Kathan is Irish,” the man commented, “Were you and your husband also of mixed heritage, or did you merely appreciate the Classics?”

“Kathan’s mother was Irish and his father was Greek. They met while she was on her gap year but didn’t reunite until years later. My mother was Greek, and my father was English. They met when my mother came to the UK for dental school.”

“He’s a handsome boy,” the man commented, “He looks a lot like you, Mrs.-?”

“It’s Miss,” she said, “Miss Hermione Granger. And he looks like his mother, who was my sister,” Hermione smiled sadly, “She died giving birth to Thaddeus. Her husband, Kathan, passed away three months ago in an automobile accident.” Hermione took a deep breath and stepped away from the man, scooping Thaddeus off the floor so she could go and retrieve the next files. His gaze did not leave her for a moment, and she felt slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

“That’s much more information than you were anticipating when you saved me,” she said, “I’m sorry for oversharing, Mr.-?”

“Potter,” he said, shaking his head as though he just realized he was still staring at her, “Harry Potter.” Hermione’s footsteps stilled and she turned back around. Unwillingly, her eyes flicked to his forehead, and he seemed to catch the motion.

“It’s a pleasure, Lord Potter,” she said, formally, “I really do need to get back to what I was doing.” He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Please,” he said, searching her face for something, “Harry, or Mr. Potter if you must. I much preferred it when I was just a man making small talk to a woman about an adorable baby.” Something about his plea was so sincere that she had to stop resisting and nod.

“Mr. Potter, then,” she said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I have the feeling this is more of a ‘see you again’ situation,” he quipped, “What house were you in?” She turned away and began walking to the file room to retrieve the next set of data.

“I was a Ravenclaw,” she admitted softly, “same year as you, or I would have been, if I hadn’t been made to repeat my second year after I spent most of it petrified.” He nodded in understanding, now recognizing the face. She had been the bushy haired bookworm petrified alongside his best mate, Ron Weasley, that year. He was ashamed to think that with all the time he had spent in the hospital talking to Ron, he had barely paid her any mind.

“I remember you now,” he said, “Top of our year first year, and top of every year after that from what I heard. Weren’t you working on your Charms Mastery?”

“I was, but it’s a long story,” she told him, “One I can’t get into now or I’ll get into even more trouble.” She nodded to the folder in her hand and the baby on her hip. He nodded and pulled a business card from his pocket.

“Could we maybe meet later for coffee and you can tell me?” he asked, “It may seem a bit forward, but I really could use the conversation.” Hermione looked from the card to Thaddeus to the folder in her hand and then back to the card. Harry chuckled a moment then waved a hand over the card before handing it to Thaddeus. The little boy took it with a giggle and promptly began to chew on it.

“I made it indestructible,” Harry commented, “There’s a shop called Sweet Jacob’s not too far from here. My godson loves the play space they’ve built, and it’s a great place even for the little ones. I’d like to meet you there after you get off.” Hermione shook her head, then thought better of it.

“I could meet you around supper time if that works for you,” she conceded, trying to do the household budget numbers in her head. Helena would love a chance to eat out and somewhere besides their postage stamp of a back garden to play.

“So, I’ll see you around six?” he asked. Hermione nodded. Harry walked away then, and Hermione could swear he was humming.

“T.K. what have I gotten us into?” she asked. The baby’s only response was a gummy smile.


	2. In which our younger protagonists become friends

As predicted, Helena was thrilled with the idea of going out for dinner. She insisted on wearing a fancy princess dress from her meager collection and could not be persuaded away from the idea. Hermione reluctantly helped her into the blue sparkly number and undid the plaits letting the little girl’s hair fall in waves down her back. It was not the first time she had envied her niece’s sleek locks. A quick glance in the mirror showed her hair was as wild as ever, but she had no time to deal with it. She gathered her bags, then her keys before venturing back into the sitting room to retrieve Thaddeus. She let out a small groan at the sight of him. Normally, she would appreciate the sight of those closed eyelids and long eyelashes resting against cherubic cheeks because it meant she would have a moment to herself, or at least a chance to focus on Helena. Today, however, all it meant was that she was going to have to somehow bend over the side of the cot and pick up the baby’s dead weight without waking him. She leaned in and felt her balance shift. Catching herself, she felt a memory approach from across the years.

\--

_Hermione heard Kathan’s baritone laughter ringing even in the attic room she called her own. Curious, she marked her spot in the book, galloped down the stairs and dashed for the sitting room. When she got there, she was greeted with the sight of Hippolyta’s feet waving in the air and the rest of her face first in the cot, next to a chortling Helena. Kathan was watching with mirth in his eyes._

_“Maya! Help me!” Hippolyta called, squirming in an attempt to right herself without kicking her daughter. Hermione looked Kathan for an explanation._

_“She went to pick up Helena and lost her balance when our little pixie threw herself backward,” he deadpanned. Even months after her birth, he had not settled on a nickname for his daughter. She was alternately a pixie, brownie or sprite. He had even tried changeling once when she had been particularly inconsolable. Hermione chuckled and crossed the room to the cot. Reaching in, she rescued young Helena. Hippolyta mock glared at her sister but pulled her legs in and made swift work of extracting herself from the cot. She smacked both Hermione and Kathan on the backs of their heads before snatching her daughter away from Hermione and flouncing from the room with a laugh._

_\--_

Hermione chuckled at the memory, then skillfully retrieved Thaddeus. The boy’s eyes cracked open a little, but his day had worn him out and they slipped closed again as he was tucked into his sling.

Helena found it a little difficult to walk in the princess dress, so they were a few minutes late when they stepped through the glass doors of Sweet Jacob’s. Harry was easy to spot, his dark suit in stark contrast to the mostly casual dress of the patrons. Even more startling was the red headed baby in his arms. The little one was younger than Thaddeus by a few months, with deep brown eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a pale blue frilly dress with matching booties. Hermione sat down across from Harry and pulled the push chair out of the flow of traffic. Helena stood at her side, suddenly shy of the stranger. Harry’s first response was a gentle reassuring smile.

“Hello, Highness,” he said, injecting wonder into his voice, “It is such an honor to meet you. What is your name, Princess?” Helena beamed at him and dipped into her four-year-old approximation of a curtsey.

“I’m Helena Rose Diakos,” she said, “That’s my brother, Prince Thaddeus. And that’s Maya, I guess she’s the queen.” Harry chuckled and took advantage of the opportunity to study Hermione. The light pink blush Helena’s innocent words brought on was incredibly attractive. She had clearly spent more time getting her charges ready than herself, her curls were windswept and wild as opposed to the gentle princess waves cascading down Helena’s back.

“Who’s that baby?” Helena asked, pointing to his lap. Harry shifted his gaze to his lap.

“This is Susannah,” he said, “Her mummy was my closest friend, but she died when Zuzu was incredibly young. She asked me to take care of her girl since she can’t anymore.” The heartbreaking look on Helena’s face was far too mature for Harry’s liking. Her nod was solemn, and her eyes pierced his heart.

“Like Mummy and Daddy asked Maya to do for us,” she said, her understanding painfully clear. Harry’s eyes flicked to Hermione’s, but she was staring past him, lost in a memory. He wondered absently if it was anything like the film playing in his own head.

\--

_Her hair was splayed across the grass around her head like a halo. It was rose gold in the sunset, gleaming like the sun itself. Her right hand rested gently on her rounded belly and the fingers of her left dragged lazily across his hand and arm. She turned her head to look at him. He looked back at her and offered a gentle smile._

_“Penny for them?” he asked, resting his free hand over his eyes to shade them from the sinking sun. She shook her head a little before turning away again._

_“You won’t like them,” she said on a sigh. Her hand stilled on his and he rose to his side in an effort to see her face. She avoided him for another moment, then turned and met his eyes._

_“I’m dying, Harry,” she said, her voice breaking, “You know I got hit with that curse months ago on that mission, the day I found out about Guppy.” Harry did remember, it had been one of the worst moments of his life, watching his partner sink to the ground in a pile of crimson auror robes while he stood helpless._

_“The curse damage is too extensive. It could have been repaired when it happened, but it would have killed my baby. The healers have done some things to keep it at bay, but they miscalculated. I’ll give birth and then have maybe a week with her before I die.” The magnitude of her sacrifice astonished Harry and he was not sure what to say. She leaned up on her elbow as much as she was able, then took his hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel the child kicking._

_“I know she’s not yours,” the words were firm and unwavering, “and that we tried the whole dating thing and it didn’t work.” Here she inserted a chuckle, “but I need you to claim her. Make her a ward of House Potter, do what it takes so that on the day I die I know she will be cherished and adored. You are already an amazing father, Harry. I need that for this baby.”_

_Harry’s throat was dry, and he could not think, let alone speak. Finally, he opened his mouth and the words came tumbling out._

_“If you’re sure that’s what you want, Susan, I’ll do it for you.”_

_\--_

A gentle throat clearing pulled Harry from the aqua eyes of his best friend to the brown ones of his new acquaintance.

“Forgive me,” he said, his voice husky with renewed sorrow.

“Only if you’ll also forgive me,” Hermione assured him, “I know the look of a memory when I see one. They’ve been hitting hard and fast these days.” Her smile showed true empathy and he felt something stir deep in his heart. He held her gaze for a moment longer, almost willing to fall into the depths of her eyes when a small hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see his godson standing next to him. Teddy looked up at him expectantly, and Harry ruffled his, thankfully, sandy brown hair affectionately. The five-year-old glared at his godfather and frantically attempted to rearrange his hair.

“Teddy, this is Miss Hermione and Helena. They’re going to be joining us for dinner tonight. Do you want to introduce yourself?” Teddy nodded eagerly, then turned to the two women. With a grace far older than his age, he clicked his heels together, tightened his hands against his sides and bowed at the waist. He reached for Hermione’s hand first and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

“Edward Remus Lupin, and it is a pleasure,” he intoned as he met her eyes. Hermione bit hard on her lip to keep the laughter at bay. It was even more priceless when the little boy turned his attentions to Helena. The little raven beauty looked between Teddy and Hermione with a quirked eyebrow that sought an explanation. When Teddy tried to repeat his greeting, Helena pulled her hand away.

“No kissing, Cootie face!” she screeched at him. Hermione stared at her niece in nearly as much shock as Teddy did. Clearly, he was used to being in company where his over-formal manners earned him adoration and praise. Swallowing the laughter that continued to threaten, Hermione placed a hand on Helena’s shoulder.

“Helena Rose, we do not call people names. Edward is a very nice young man and he’s acting very much like a prince. You need to act like a princess and be polite to him. You need to apologize right now.” Hermione was proud that her voice never wavered. She turned to Teddy.

“Helena has something to say to you,” she told him. Helena scuffed the toe of a plastic princess

shoe against the tile floor for a moment before looking Teddy in the eye.

“I’m sorry I called you Cootie Face,” she said, her r’s still sounding a bit like w’s, “please forgive me.” Teddy thought for a moment, then nodded. He held out his hand and pulled her toward the indoor playspace visible through a glass window.

“Come on, Ellia,” he chirped, all insult seemingly forgotten, “I’ll show you the secret fort.”

“My name is Helena,” the girl could be heard to protest as they disappeared through the door. For a moment, both adults sat in silence, neither daring to meet the other’s eyes. Holding back laughter, is always a futile endeavor, and soon each had tears streaming down their faces. It was Harry who spoke first.

“Teddy’s a few years older than all my friends’ kids,” he explained, “He’s used to getting all of the attention and being told he’s charming. She’ll be a great friend for him to have.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. Given the British Magical Blood War had ended just over five years ago, she was not surprised that there was a dearth of magical children for Teddy to play with. Not to mention, she and Harry were both extraordinarily young to be raising infants, let alone school aged children.

“What happened to his parents?” she asked, genuine curiosity taking over, “He said his surname is Lupin, any relation to DADA professor?” Harry nodded soberly, and a sadness flickered behind his green eyes.

“His only child,” he said, “Born just before the end of the war. His parents died in the final Battle at Hogwarts. His grandmother took him in for a time, but she couldn’t care for him, so I took him in as my ward when he was a little older than Thaddeus is now.”

Hermione felt her heart break just a little at the thought of someone so young raising a child. Harry would have been around the same age as Hippolyta and Kathan, she realized with a start. She could still remember the shock she got the day her sister approached her.

—

_It still felt so much like playing house, Hermione mused as she did the dishes. They were three teenagers in a house together. The newlyweds had naturally taken the main bedroom, while Hermione found her small attic bedroom to be the perfect retreat for studying magic and writing feet upon feet of essays on parchment._

_The sound of footsteps on the kitchen floor were normal, so Hermione continued scrubbing. Hippolyta walked over and hopped onto the counter. She sat for a moment and swung her feet as she waited for Hermione’s attention. Hermione placed the final spoon into the dish drainer, turning slowly to face her sister. Neither spoke for a moment, each waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, Hippolyta cleared her throat and gripped the edge of the counter with both hands._

_“I’m pregnant,” she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush, “Eight weeks. Kathan is the only other person I’ve told.” Hermione was stunned. She herself would not turn 20 for a month’s time, and Hippolyta had just turned 19 last week. Hermione knew in this moment that she needed to follow her little sister’s lead. She grabbed both of Hippolyta’s hands and they locked eyes._

_“I’m happy about it,” the younger girl admitted softly, “I hope I have a little girl, Maya.”_

\--

Susannah’s coo broke Hermione’s concentration and she blushed, then nodded with a slight apology.

“If I can’t apologize, neither can you,” Harry said with a smirk, “I know the look of a memory. Was it at least a good one?” Hermione nodded, saved from saying more by the sounds of Thaddeus waking up behind her. She turned more fully toward him than was strictly necessary, hoping to hide the blush she could feel running up her neck and cheeks. Thaddeus smiled up at her with half lidded eyes. Hermione gathered him close and took a breath before turning back. The baby melted into her, not quite awake.

“They’re precious when they’re like that, aren’t they?” Harry asked. Hermione’s answer was a nod. She ran a hand through Thaddeus’s hair before her stomach growled. Harry stood and motioned toward the counter at the other end of the room. Hermione joined him and was sure they were quite the sight. She was pleasantly surprised to find the prices were reasonable and ordered sandwiches for herself and Helena. A fruit cup and yogurt would accompany the bottle she had packed for Thaddeus. Harry stepped in before she could pay and ordered sandwiches for himself and Teddy before adding a couple pastries to the order and asking her how she took her coffee. He balanced Susannah expertly as he reached a single had for his wallet and withdrew cash to pay the bill. Hermione considered protesting but decided to let him be chivalrous. They filled cups with water and settled back at the table.

“I’ll admit,” Harry said, “I’m at a bit of a loss. This is the point in a date where I would typically offer to let you hold Susannah, but you’ve already got your arms full.”

“You do this date thing often, Lord Potter?” Hermione asked. She smirked over the rim of her water cup as he sputtered.

“Actually, you would be the second,” he admitted candidly, “The first one took off rather than hold Zuzu, so it may not be my best move.” They both laughed at that. Hermione moved the water out of the way of Thaddeus’s reach.

“We could always trade for a little while. Yours seems like less of a handful at the moment.” Harry stood and stepped to her side. He tenderly laid Susannah on Hermione’s lap and lifted Thaddeus over both of them to settle on his hip. Thaddeus wore a perplexed expression reminiscent of his older sister’s from earlier.

“Do you think that I’m a Cootie Face?” Harry asked in a sing-song tone as he expertly bounced to settle the baby. He blew a raspberry on Thaddeus’s belly and the little boy laughed. What followed were long minutes of Harry playing with Thaddeus. Hermione was so enthralled watching him that she did not notice Helena and Teddy returning.

“Why is that guy holding T.K.?” the little girl whispered directly in her ear. Hermione jumped and startled Susannah who fussed a little.

“Mr. Harry is a friend and he offered to let me hold Susannah for a little while so I could drink my water without your brother making a mess,” she replied. Helena scrunched her nose, considered Harry, studied her brother and then shrugged. The food came at that moment, further distracting her. She skipped to a nearby table where Teddy had already planted himself and scrambled into a chair. The pair happily reengaged in whatever conversation they had been having before and dug in.

“Those two are getting along well,” Harry said around a bite of sandwich. Hermione’s mouth was full, so she simply nodded.

Dinner stretched lazily on as the two schoolmates talked. The older children quickly finished and scampered back to their game. The babies swapped laps every so often, mostly when Thaddeus grew restless. After a particularly funny story, Harry paused and stared at Hermione.

“Why didn’t we get along in school?” he asked. Hermione froze and felt the color drain from her face as she searched her brain for the right words.

“I was a Ravenclaw,” she said, “and a Know-it-All at that. Your mate Ron made it abundantly clear where the two of you stood that first Halloween after we learned the levitation charm. The next year I was petrified for most of the year and after that, I was a year behind you. We didn’t really have many opportunities to interact with each other.”

Harry looked ashamed at the memory of that first Halloween. She could tell they were both remembering the events of that day.

\--

_“Don’t know how the other ‘Claws put up with her,” Ron said loudly, “she is utterly insufferable! Levi-O-sa, Levios-A. No one cares.” Hermione pushed past the pair and took off running down the hallway._

_“Mate,” Harry replied, casting another worried glace in her direction, “I think she heard you.”_

_A series of Ravenclaw girls also rushed past, each ‘accidentally’ bumping Ron along the way._

_The Ravenclaw first years stuck together for the rest of the day; Hermione always surrounded by her friends. Ron found himself the victim of many pranks and dirty looks._

_There was a report of a troll in the dungeons midway through dinner. The students were escorted to their dormitories where the feast continued long into the night._

_\--_

“I never did apologize for not speaking out,” Harry’s voice was full of years of guilt, “Ron was my first friend and I didn’t know there was anything better. Second year, when he spent so long in the hospital wing, I grew closer to Neville and I realized what a true friend is. I still spent time with Ron, but Neville is family. That’s how I got to know Susan. They were cousins.”

Helena walked over just then, dragging her feet, head drooping a little. She yawned and laid her head on Hermione’s shoulder. Teddy was right behind her; his head came to rest on his father’s shoulder.

“I think we need to call it a night,” Harry said placing a kiss on the top of Teddy’s head. The group disbanded with the exchange of numbers and the hope of future time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sweet, Sassy Helena! I'm glad that she showed up for this one. I think her relationship with Teddy is going to be phenomenal!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke the next morning and had to fight the sudden urge to shriek. Helena smiled at her from a distance of inches, unaware that she had startled her aunt so badly she had nearly been hexed. Hermione took a deep breath and sat up. She gathered the little girl into her arms, grateful for the relaxed pace of a Saturday morning. For a moment they just sat there together, neither saying anything, basking in the early morning sun streaming in through the attic window. Realistically, Hermione knew it made more sense for her to move to the master bedroom on the floor below, but sentimentally it would always belong to Hippolyta and Kathan.

\--

_“Polly, are you sure Kathan is alright with this color?” Hermione asked as she dipped a roller into the paint and then spread a thin layer of lavender on the wall. Hippolyta smiled at her from across the room where she was pulling an oversized shirt over the pillow she’d stuffed up her shirt. Hermione scowled playfully at her day-dreaming sister before reaching for the stirring stick she’d earlier discarded. With a well-practiced flick of the wrist, Hermione splattered purple all over her sister’s shirt and hair. Hippolyta shrieked, dropped the pillow, and flew at her sister. The resulting scuffle saw more paint on the girls than the walls, but eventually they collapsed on top of each other, sides heaving, their eyes glistening with tears of laughter._

_“He told me to choose what I want,” Hippolyta managed to say between breaths, “even if what I want is purple.”_

_\--_

_Years later, Hermione watched a very broken Kathan step into that same room. His shirt sleeves were unbuttoned and pushed up to his elbows. She was not quite sure where his jacket had been discarded, and the shoes he had taken such pride in polishing for his date were scuffed and dull. He walked with a weariness that spoke of the heavy burden he found himself shouldering. He touched the wall inside the door in a reverent way, running a single finger over its eggshell surface. Then, with a yell that startled the newborn in Hermione’s arms, he slammed the wall with his fist. The drywall crumbled and Kathan went with it, falling to the floor as though he were a marionette whose strings had been severed. Hermione felt Helena cowering behind her. Turning, she knelt to the little girl’s height._

_“Go get your blankie and your dragon from your room, Darling,” she said, “Daddy needs some time by himself, so you can come up to Auntie Maya’s room.” The little girl did as she was bidden and soon lay on Hermione’s bed, under the covers. Hermione had not thought to move Thaddeus’s cradle, so she transfigured the bottom drawer of her bureau until she could retrieve it._

_“Is Daddy going to be alright?” the sleepy voice was worried, but pure and innocently curious as well. Hermione crossed over and sat on the edge of the bed._

_“We shall have to hope and pray and help him, Darling,” she said, “losing someone you love is a very difficult thing.”_

_“But Mummy isn’t lost,” Helena protested, “She’s in the hospital. Daddy can go see her, can’t he?” Hermione felt a stab like an icicle in her heart._

_“Darling, Mummy’s body is still at the hospital, but Mummy isn’t in her body anymore. She went to be with her mummy and daddy who died. Mummy died, Helena. And that’s what Daddy is so sad.” Helena considered these words but did not respond before she cuddled close to Hermione._

_“I’m glad you’re still here, Auntie Maya,” was the only whisper before the little one drifted off._

_\--_

“Auntie Maya, I want pancakes!” Helena declared, pulling away and giving a little bounce. Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed the little girl with tickling fingers.

“Then pancakes you shall have, Little Sprite,” she declared, “Up and dressed first please.”

Helena followed orders, scampering from the bed and out of the room. Hermione pulled on a simple jumper and jeans before gathering a still sleepy Thaddeus into her arms. He cooed and melted against her shoulder with a yawn.

“I know, T.K.” she whispered, “I’d rather still be asleep, too. You need to teach your sissy to sleep longer.”

Hermione strapped Thaddeus into his high chair while she gathered the ingredients for breakfast. Helena traipsed down the stairs in another princess dress. This one was accompanied by a pair of well-worn high top sneakers. Helena’s black hair was fully uncontained, flying free in every direction, with a silver tiara perched precariously on top. She dashed to the counter and clambered onto her step stool.

“Can I help, Maya?” she asked, blue eyes turned up to full begging potential.

“Yes, just watch your fingers,” Hermione responded. She lifted Helena to sit on the counter beside the stove. Together, they spooned batter onto the griddle and waited for the batter to bubble. Helena held a hand over Hermione’s as they flipped the pancakes over. When the last pancake was cooked, Helena latched onto Hermione’s back like a monkey and held on. Hermione smiled, then exaggeratedly searched for her niece. Helena’s laughter was clear and bell-like and even sleepy Thaddeus joined in.

As Helena dug in, Hermione’s phone rang. She could not help the small smile that snuck across her face at the sight of the goofy picture Harry had insisted be his contact photo.

“Good morning!” she answered, a little surprised at how cheerful the words sounded.

“Here I was, hoping to hear a cute sleep heavy voice and I discover that you’ve got at least one kid who rises with the morning sun. Hermione chuckled, her glance shifting to Helena.

“Says the voice of experience. My girl doesn’t know the meaning of a lie-in,” she conceded, “Which of yours is the early bird?”

“My girl as well,” Harry said, “Though, to be fair to the poor little thing, she learned it from her big brother.”

“That’s a lesson Thaddeus thankfully hasn’t learned,” Hermione admitted, snickering at the sight of the little boy who was asleep on his high chair, tiny fist planted squarely in his breakfast. With a wave of her hand, she vanished the breakfast and placed a cushioning charm on the tray.

“Well, this works out nicely, because I was hoping that you’d be willing to come have a picnic with us today. Teddy is rather keen on showing Helena his favorite dragon cave and it’s supposed to be a beautiful day.” Hermione considered her schedule. There were plenty of household chores to be done, and she had planned to do the weekly shop, but there was nothing that could not wait for another day. The thought of a picnic was a tempting one.

“Dragon cave, huh?” she asked.

“That’s what he calls it,” Harry said, “It’s in the hills near the manor. There hasn’t been an actual dragon sighting here for generations.”

“Will you be coming to get us, or should I find a floo connection?” she asked, feeling her excitement rise. She leaned against the doorframe and resisted the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl

“I’ll come to you,” Harry decided after a moment’s consideration, “Mitzy can watch my imps for a few minutes and I can at very least help you get yours through the floo if that’s how we decide to go.”

Hermione felt her lower lip creep between her teeth for a short moment. Her smile widened and her heart began to race.

“Alright, we would love to,” she said. They organized details and hung up. Hermione melted against the wall for a moment. Helena hopped down from her perch atop Hogwarts, A History and scrambled over.

“Auntie Maya, what are you doing?” she asked, one small hand moving to her hip. The other still held her sippy cup as she stepped closer. Hermione chuckled and ruffled Helena’s hair. She pushed herself to her feet.

“Helena, I am being a very silly girl,” she said, “We need to get you ready to go exploring.”

\--

“Come in!” Hermione called, “It’s open!” She adjusted her hold on Thaddeus and reached for her beaded bag. Harry stepped through the door and Hermione felt a little self-conscious as he took in his surroundings. The house was spotless, thanks to the cleaning charms she had thrown around that morning, but it was a small, crowded space. Harry did not say anything as he stepped in but reached for Thaddeus as the little boy extended his arms.

“Hey there, Buddy,” Harry’s smile grew, and he got a laugh out of Thaddeus by pretending to almost drop the boy. Hermione smiled at the sight. It was something Thaddeus had not had even before Kathan’s car accident.

\--

_“Kathan, I need you to watch the kids this afternoon,” Hermione said, juggling a screaming Thaddeus and his dripping bottle, “I have an exam for my mastery.”_

_Kathan rolled his head off the table and looked up at her with bleary, bloodshot eyes. He nodded and muttered something unintelligible. Hermione sighed. Kathan’s clothes were wrinkled and his breath smelled._

_“Helena’s school has early release today, so I’ll pick her up before I leave for my exam,” she continued. Thaddeus finished the bottle, so Hermione discarded it and lifted him to her shoulder. He burped and Hermione felt the warm trickle of baby spit on the back of her shirt. With a sigh and a wave of her hand she banished the spot._

_That afternoon, Hermione knocked on Kathan’s door. Thaddeus was screaming in her arms and Helena peeked a worried face around her bedroom doorframe._

_“Kathan, you need to wake up and take the kids,” she called, “My test is in thirty minutes.”_

_There was no response from the room. Hermione opened the door and found it empty. She searched the house and found no trace of her brother in law. With a sigh, she hiked Thaddeus to her shoulder and held out a hand to Helena._

_“Let’s go see if the Thatchers can watch you while I take my test,” she said with a forced smile. She summoned the baby bag and Helena’s stuffed dragon. She carried the squalling infant and led the little girl down the street. Number 17 was dark, however, and Hermione’s heart sank. She turned toward an isolated corner of the street and sent a Messenger Patronus to her mentor that she would have to reschedule the exam. Her otter swam a circle around Helena before it floated away. The little girl giggled, and Hermione realized with a start that she had not heard the sound for a long time._

_“Little Sprite,” Hermione asked, “Shall we go to the park for a while?” Helena smiled up at her and nodded._

_“Can we get an ice cream, too?” she asked. Hermione nodded with a matching smile._

_The walk to the park settled Thaddeus into a contented sleep, letting Hermione snuggle him into a wrap against her chest. She sat on the bench, watching Helena play, and trying not to cry at the setbacks she was facing. Thaddeus shifted and smiled in his sleep and suddenly the world righted just a little bit._

_\--_

Thaddeus’s laugh broke through Hermione’s memory and she smiled at him. Harry blew another raspberry on Thaddeus’s belly and the boy laughed again. His laughter brought Helena dashing into the room, straight into Harry’s legs. She looked ready to explore, decked out in a pair of denim overalls, a pink t-shirt, and high-top sneakers. Her trademark plaits were back, tied off with sparkly pink ribbons and a matching headband. She clambered up onto Hermione’s back.

“Let’s go, Auntie Maya!” she cried, making Hermione flinch, “I want to see the dragons!”

“Onward we go!” Harry declared, “Explorers together, explorers forever!”

The group laughed together as they walked out the door and down to the wizarding pub on the corner. Hermione nodded to Caroline, the barmaid, as they walked through, ignoring the glance she sent toward Harry. Harry stopped in front of the fireplace and extended the pot of Floo powder he found there. Hermione shifted Helena and grabbed a pinch.

“The address is Zephyrmoor,” Harry offered, “Do you want me to take Helena or Thaddeus?” The tightening of Helena’s grip on her aunt’s shirt answered the question for them. Hermione tucked Helena even closer, tossed the powder and spoke strongly before stepping into the green flames. She emerged in a large marble entry hall. Her steps echoed as she moved to the side. Harry emerged moments later, Thaddeus wailing in his arms. Hermione scrambled to set Helena down before gathering the infant. Harry dusted off his jeans and ran a hand through his hair.

“He kicked off as soon as you disappeared,” Harry said, “I should have remembered what you said about his separation anxiety.” Hermione felt a knot grow in the pit of her stomach. How could she have gotten so complacent as to forget Thaddeus’s issues.

“It’s alright, T.K.” she crooned, “I’ve got you. I’m here.” The boy eventually settled, but it became clear that he would not be leaving her arms for a while. Harry led them through the entry hall and a large formal sitting room to a much more relaxed back parlor where Teddy and Susannah were waiting. On seeing his father return, Teddy leapt up for a flying hug. Harry caught the boy, nodding his thanks to the little elf seated in the corner. After the hug, Teddy squirmed down and ran to hug Helena, who, thankfully, returned the gesture without protest or name calling.

Harry placed Susannah in a tummy pack against his chest and Hermione followed suit with Thaddeus’s wrap. They walked out into the sunny day and across the grassy meadow that served as a back garden for the large stone manor house. Teddy pulled Helena ahead of the adults as they headed for a small set of rocky hills not far in the distance. Harry slowed his pace to a stroll and came up beside Hermione. The pair walked in contented silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke.

“I still find it hard to believe he’s not yours,” he said, indicating the now content Thaddeus. Hermione smiled and ran a hand over her nephew’s head.

“It’s not just the fact that he looks like you,” Harry continued, “He trusts you. That bond is so strong. I can see pieces of it with Helena as well, clearly, but Thaddeus acts like you’re his mother.”

“Kathan didn’t handle Polly’s death well at all,” Hermione admitted, “They were schoolmates before they were lovers which meant he relied on her for everything. Especially after his parents disowned him.” Harry looked at her, very startled.

“Kathan’s parents are magical,” she said, “But he was a Squib. His parents sent him to a day school in Greece which is where he and Polly met. My whole family relocated for a few years due to the Wizarding Blood War. Kathan’s parents wanted him to marry a witch so that their grandchildren had a chance of being magical. They pushed him to attend wizarding events on the weekends, and paraded girls in front of him.” Hermione stopped to take a breath and watch the two older children for a moment.

“But the heart wants what it wants. When Polly and I came back to England so I could take my N.E.W.T.S., Kathan followed not long after. Before he left, his parents swore to disown him, and they did. They hired someone to do some pretty complicated charm work so he couldn’t ever contact them. After he died, I spent some time searching for them, but I couldn’t find them. They don’t know that he’s gone or that they have two amazing grandbabies.” Hermione leaned her head down to kiss Thaddeus’s head and accepted the hand Harry offered to step up the side of the hill.

“We’re here!” Teddy exclaimed, proudly striking an explorer pose with one foot on a stone at the cave’s entrance. Helena dashed into the opening.

“Ellia! Wait for me!” Teddy called as he ran after. The adults chuckled as the echoes of the little girl’s voice traveled to the mouth of the cave.

“My name is Helena!”

\--

Hermione sighed in contentment as she lowered herself to a lying position in the soft grass. She rolled onto her side to face Harry. The two babies slept peacefully on a blanket placed between them. Echoes of Teddy’s and Helena’s chatter still drifted from the cave as they played happily together.

“This is nice,” Harry whispered. Hermione had to agree. They had found all the picnic preparations in place upon their arrival at the cave. The remains of sandwiches, crisps, chocolate biscuits and orange squash had all been carefully tucked back into the basket after the meal was finished. Teddy and Helena had emerged from their explorations only long enough to eat lunch before delving back into the depths of what Harry had assured her was a sturdy and well charmed cave.

“You took you O.W.L.S. before you left Hogwarts, correct?” Harry asked suddenly, “I remember Ron whinging about how the practicals were alphabetical and you were going to skew the judges’ minds.” Hermione chuckled.

“Yes, I left England the summer after my fifth year, which would have been your sixth,” she said, “And if Ron had bothered to review anything but Quidditch strategies, he would have done very well on his exams. He’s not as dull as he likes to think he is.” It was Harry’s turn to laugh.

“I think he always struggled with his identity, what with so many older brothers. Being held back a year didn’t help. He might have done better if he’d moved out of our dorm room, but that seemed a little crueler than we wanted to be.” Hermione nodded in understanding. She had been made the same offer by her roommates and had initially taken them up on it.

\--

_The sound of tears caught Hermione’s attention and she whipped around in the direction of the tower window seat. A head of blonde hair was bent over a magazine. Bare feet poked out from under the hem of a robe, and Hermione could see by the calluses and scratches that they were often without shoes. She walked over to the window and lowered herself next to Luna Lovegood. The younger girl tried to turn away, but Hermione reached for one of her hands._

_“Are your dormmates still giving you trouble?” she asked softly. She had come across Luna in the moments before her petrification, in a similar state. There had been determination in her mind to find the Ravenclaw prefects and sort the matter out. Instead, she had bumped into Ronald Weasley. As they were trying to collect their things from where they were scattered, Hermione had heard the slithering of a snake and looked up, catching its reflection in the suit of armor Mr. Filch had freshly polished._

_“We’re going to be in classes together next year,” Hermione said, shaking her head to dislodge the memory, “Maybe we should room together so we can help each other with homework.” Luna’s beaming smile told Hermione she had made the right decision._

\--

“Prideful Gryffindors,” Hermione commented, “I ended up taking my N.E.W.T. level courses at a private wizarding school on Santorini, but it was going to be prohibitively expensive to actually sit the exams in English there, so I returned to England. I did well enough to qualify for a Charms Mastery under Flitwick.”

“Do you have plans for work?” Harry asked, “I know you didn’t plan on being a file clerk on the muggle side of a hybrid law firm.” Hermione laughed again, mirthlessly this time and ran a finger down Thaddeus’s cheek.

“I didn’t ever finish my Mastery,” she admitted, “I had one more exam to take, but Kath-, but I had to miss it because there was no one to watch the kids. It is only offered once a year and I had to forfeit my fee as well. If I can manage to scrape together the money, I’ll take it next year.” Hermione knew there was defeat in her voice, but she could not let herself get angry. It would be way too easy to transfer her frustration at Kathan to his innocent children, and the last thing Helena and Thaddeus deserved was resentment from their only living family.

\--

Goodness she had faced a lot in her life. Harry found himself even more in awe of this woman’s resilience than he had been the day before. It was on the tip of his tongue to offer to pay the fee for her, but he had to pull back and remind himself that he was still a stranger to her and her kids. He decided instead to continue his line of questioning.

“But if you could do anything, what would it be?” he asked. She bit her lip in such an adorable way. For a moment she did not answer, simply looked to the sky.

“Before Helena and Thaddeus, I wanted to be a curse breaker,” she said, a hint of a tremor in her voice, “Now, I’d do just about anything the magical world would offer me. As long as it fit with the kids’ schedules.”

Harry knew the feeling. After Susan’s death, he had taken a leave of absence from the Auror Corps to settle into life as a father of two. The time had allowed him to focus on the estate management that had fallen to the wayside over the last few generations. The goblins had been happy to teach him, for a fee of course, and Neville had also proved a worthy ally. He had gone to the law firm the day before in an attempt to untangle some property disputes but also to update his will. Running into Hermione had been a stroke of luck.

“I understand,” he said. An idea struck him, and he almost blurted it out, biting his tongue in the effort to stop it. He resolved to look into the matter so he could provide her with the solid figures.

Teddy and Helena came flying out of the cave entrance. Clutched in Teddy’s grubby hands was an oval shaped stone. Helena grabbed it and presented it to Hermione, who sat up slowly to face her niece.

“Look, Auntie Maya,” she exclaimed, “We found a dragon egg. Will you do magic on it to keep it warm?” Hermione smiled at the little girl before reaching for her wand. She took the “egg” and gave a little start.

“Teddy,” she asked, cautiously “Did you already magically warm the egg?” Teddy looked at the ground sheepishly and shook his head.

“I didn’t remember I should,” he admitted. Helena looked puzzled and touched the stone again. Hermione’s eyes widened as she studied her niece. Hermione waved her wand and cast a warming charm on the egg, then transfigured a baby grow from her bag into a wrap similar to the one she used for Thaddeus. She fastened it around Helena.

“Keep it safe, Little Sprite,” she cautioned. Helena and Teddy trundled back into the cave at a more sedate pace. Harry smiled as he saw his little gentleman help the cautious girl over the uneven rocky terrain. He turned back to say something to Hermione but found her staring after the children with a wide-eyed gaze.

“She just did accidental magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working to finish this by the deadline and fourteen days of self quarantine is certainly helping in some ways. I hope that I clear up a few questions in this chapter, specifically about Ron and his schooling situation. I always welcome constructive questions and critiques, so ask away!


	4. In which our male protagonist hatches a scheme

Sunday afternoon saw Harry striding into Longbottom Hall with a particularly unenthusiastic Teddy plodding behind him. Harry could not find it in him to blame the boy. Yesterday’s adventure in the hills was a bright spot that would dull anything else in comparison, especially time spent listening to two adults discuss their estates, finances, and politics. Harry would have taken him to the Burrow, but the Weasleys were on a trip to Romania to visit Charlie and his wife, who were expecting their first child any day now.

Neville smiled as they walked into his study and instantly reached for Susannah. He and Susan had grown closer as adults and he doted on the tiny strawberry blonde reminder of his cousin. He had been named her godfather by Susan and took his responsibilities seriously. He settled Susannah in the crook of one arm before turning to Teddy.

“I asked Luna to come over,” he told the boy, “She mentioned something about having visitors, but I invited them along as well. I thought you might all enjoy splashing in the pond.” Teddy’s smile grew at this news and he looked to Harry for permission.

“I’ll transfigure your clothes if you need them,” Harry promised. Teddy began to vibrate with excitement. 

The group took seats in Neville’s study while they waited for the other guests to arrive. Neville’s attention was focused solely on Susannah, giving Harry time to rehearse again the proposition he had spent the previous night developing.

The sound of footsteps was heard less than five minutes after they sat down. Harry instinctively turned toward the door and grinned at the sight of Luna Lovegood peeking around the door. When she walked into the study, he was startled to recognize the baby in her arms. Even more surprising was the fact that Thaddeus reached out for Harry with a squeal of delight. His sudden move startled Luna and Harry lunged forward to steady them both before she fell. He gathered Thaddeus into his arms and blew a raspberry on the boy’s stomach. The baby laughed cheerfully. Teddy looked around the room and beamed when he saw Helena in the doorway.

“Ellia!” he cried, jumping up and running to hug his new best friend. Helena hugged him back then pulled away and stomped her foot.

“My name is Helena,” she declared, hands fisted on her hips. Harry noticed the smirk on his son’s face and knew Teddy’s intention was mischief. He turned back to Luna and Neville who were both staring at him, absolutely gobsmacked. Harry felt himself begin to blush and turned his attention to the still laughing baby in his arms.

“I happen to know, young man,” he said in a mock stern tone, “that if you are this happy, either you really love Luna, or your Auntie Maya is very close at hand.” Thaddeus pointed a chubby fist at Luna and smiled as though he understood what Harry had been saying. He then proceeded to lay his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“Hi, Mr. Harry,” Helena chirped, bounding over to him, “Luna picked us up today because she said Auntie Maya needed a break. T.K. likes Luna. We’re going swimming! Is Teddy coming?”

Teddy nodded excitedly and ran for the door. Helena laughed and chased him out of the room.

“Edward Remus, wait for the grownups!” Harry called. They heard a crash in the hallway and twin giggles. Harry shot Neville an apologetic look before crossing to peer out the doorway. Teddy and Helena were in a tangle of limbs on the hall floor. They were laughing as they tried to untangle themselves. The hall table looked as though it had knocked against the wall but was thankfully upright. Helena finally made it to her feet, then extended a hand to Teddy. The pair walked sedately back into the study, but each grabbed one of Luna’s hands. They looked up at her expectantly. She smiled down at them.

“Would you like for us to keep the two little ones while you take the olders to the pond?” Neville asked. Harry and Luna both looked at Thaddeus with trepidation. The little boy’s blue eyes looked trustingly up at Harry.

“Maybe you should just wait around the corner for a minute and see how he does,” Harry suggested, “He wasn’t exactly thrilled when I had him by myself in the Floo yesterday.” Luna nodded, and her look suggested that she wanted to hear more of that story, but Teddy and Helena were already tugging her to the door. Thaddeus lifted his head a little as they rounded the doorframe out of sight but laid it back down after a moment and snuggled deeper into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry took his typical seat in the plush chair across the desk from Neville. He stretched out his legs and settled Thaddeus a little better while Neville stayed silent. A staring contest ensued as each waited for the other to speak first. Neville finally broke it.

“Okay, who is he and how do you know him?” he asked, nodding toward the baby who was nearly asleep against Harry’s chest.

“His name is Thaddeus Diakos,” Harry said, “His aunt works at the solicitor’s office. Do you remember Hermione Granger?” Neville thought for a moment before nodding.

“She’s the Ravenclaw who got petrified with Ron, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry affirmed, “She’s raising Thaddeus and Helena by herself. We grabbed a bite of dinner Friday night and the Teddy insisted on showing Helena his dragon cave yesterday.”

Neville nodded thoughtfully. He shifted Susannah so he could sift through the papers on his desk. Harry took a deep breath.

“Have you realized that we need an assistant?” he asked. Neville quirked an eyebrow.

“I mean, we’re each running two estates and I’ve got the kids,” Harry said, “There’s plenty of work for a third person to do.” Neville nodded slowly.

“So, you’re thinking of hiring a steward?” he asked. Harry tilted his head in thought.

“I guess that I am,” he said, “I didn’t quite think of it that way.” Neville’s smile grew.

“No,” he said, bouncing Susannah, “You probably just thought of the pretty young woman you wanted to rescue.” Harry’s jaw dropped. Neville laughed at the expression on his face.

“I’ve been telling you to get help for months, and you did nothing. Now you’ve found someone who is essentially the female version of you, and suddenly, you need a steward.”

“Nev,” Harry growled, “You’re lucky I can’t move right now.” Neville held up the baby in his arms.

“I’m also holding your daughter,” he pointed out, “I ran the numbers ages ago. I don’t need a steward, but you do. The Potter and Black holdings are far more extensive than the Longbottom and Bones properties. You are also trying to raise two children. If you feel like you want to hire Hermione Granger to be your steward, you have whatever blessing you feel like you need from me.”

\--

Luna had been very right about Hermione needing some time to herself. It was noon before she even emerged from the attic room for something to eat. As she sipped her tea and ate her cheese toasty, she leafed through her revision notes from her final Mastery test. She took an hour or so to practice the harder spells. She walked to the corner store to do the weekly shop. On her way back in the door she noticed the egg nestled in its makeshift nest in the front room. She absently sent a wandless warming charm at the object while chuckling fondly at the memory of the argument that had led to it coming home with them.

\--

_The sun was starting to set when Hermione and Harry finally stretched and stood. Between them they managed to somehow balance the two babies, the picnic basket, and the blanket._

_“Teddy,” Harry called, “It’s time to go get dinner!” The boy scrambled from the cave entrance, then turned back around to help Helena over the stones. Their precious find was still against her chest, wrapped snuggly._

_“Little Sprite,” she asked, “Do you think you should leave the egg here for its mama?” Helena considered for a moment, then shook her head._

_“His mama went away a long time ago and didn’t come back,” she said, “He told me.” Hermione knew Harry was trying hard not to laugh. She could see it in the sparkle of his green eyes and the tiniest corner of his bottom lip, which was tucked under his teeth. Hermione avoided his eyes and turned to Helena._

_“So, is he coming home with us then?” she asked cautiously. Helena nodded, but Teddy held up a hand._

_“I found it first,” he protested, “It should stay in my room!” This started the pair’s first argument and nearly led to a tussle on the ground before Harry shifted Susannah to one arm and fisted the back of Teddy’s shirt._

_“Hold on, Chameleon,” he said, holding the boy back, “This is where we compromise. One week at a time, we meet every Saturday to exchange?” Helena’s lip crept out in a pout, but she nodded. Teddy pulled out of Harry’s grasp and crossed his arms but offered defiant agreement._

_“Good,” Harry said, “That’s settled, then. Helena will take it for the first week.” Teddy looked as though he would protest, but Harry’s raised eyebrow stopped him._

_“Teddy,” he spoke softly, “Rule three-“_

_“Ladies first,” Teddy responded automatically. Then his eyes widened as the realization set in. He turned to Helena._

_“You can have the first turn,” he said. Harry rolled his eyes. Helena nodded and thanked him demurely._

—

Hermione shook her head when she realized she had been preparing to send yet another warming charm toward the rock. Helena had a way of believing something so hard that it was easy to forget you were pretending. Hermione sighed and sent the second charm anyway. It wouldn’t hurt anything and if the egg was cold when she got home, Helena would have a fit.

Hermione put the groceries away and then decided she had left the kids for long enough. She apparated to Luna’s house only to find a note that she should meet them at Longbottom Hall when she read it. It was a beautiful day for a walk and Hermione even found herself humming as she strolled up the long gravel driveway toward the manor house.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a house elf. The small creature was well groomed and dressed in a black suit. He eyed her with curiosity.

“I’m Hermione Granger,” she said, “Luna Lovegood is here with my children.” She could not exactly pinpoint when she had started to refer to Helena and Thaddeus collectively as her children. It was much easier than explaining to random strangers the complicated situation she found herself in.

The little elf bowed and motioned for her to follow him. They walked down a long hallway to an ornately carved wooden door. It opened with a snap of the elf’s fingers and Hermione was startled to find herself in what was clearly the Master’s Study. Behind a large dark wooden desk sat a man she recognized as Neville Longbottom. They had shared a few classes together her first year of Hogwarts. She remembered him as a polite, if shy, slightly chubby young boy. He had aged well, it seemed. His features were defined and he had grown significantly taller, a fact she noticed when he rose to greet her. Hermione moved her eyes to the man in the chair facing Neville and was startled to recognize Harry Potter. Even more surprising was the fact that Thaddeus was asleep on his chest.

“Miss Granger, won’t you sit?” Neville asked, and Hermione realized that the elf had introduced her and slipped away. She nodded and settled into the chair beside Harry. He turned to her with a charming grin.

“Fancy seeing you here, Lord Potter,” she said. Harry scowled playfully.

“I feel like I need to take a page out of Helena’s book and remind you that my name is Harry,” he said, slipping into a passable imitation of the preschooler for the last phrase. Hermione’s giggle woke Thaddeus, but he merely opened his eyes halfway before closing them again and burrowing back into Harry’s chest.

“I was not expecting to find him this content,” Hermione said, wonder creeping into her voice.

“Harry is absolutely magical with babies,” Neville offered, by way of explanation, “I have never seen the like. Sometimes he’s better than their own fathers at settling them.”

“Thaddeus didn’t need to be settled,” Harry broke in, “I’m very honored that he chose to hang out with me.” Harry rubbed the little boy’s back. Hermione smiled at the sight and settled back into the chair. The three sat in silence for a moment before Susannah started to fuss. Neville was closest to the portable cot where she was laying, so walked over and lifted her up. He cringed at the smell emanating from her nappy. He turned toward Harry who pointed to Thaddeus with a grin.

“Mate,” he teased, “My hands are full. She needs her godfather to change her.” Neville looked so frightened for a moment that Hermione considered jumping up and retrieving either Thaddeus or Susannah. Before she could act, however, Neville steeled his resolve and crossed the room to Harry’s satchel. He balanced Susannah with a dexterity that belied his nervousness.

“He’ll do fine,” Harry assured her quietly, not even turning his head, “He’s even watched her overnight once or twice when Teddy got himself into mischief and had to stay at St. Mungo’s.”

“He’s her godfather?” Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

“He was the natural choice, since he’s her mother’s cousin. He and Susan were close before Hogwarts, lost their way after being sorted into different houses, but really reconnected after Susan got pregnant. I realize now that she was very intentional with her relationships after the Guppy came around.”

“Where’s her father?” Hermione asked. The pain in Harry’s eyes was deep and instantly Hermione wanted to take back her words. It seemed for a moment that Harry was going to ignore the question, but he took a deep breath and spoke more to the top of Thaddeus's head than to her.

“Azkaban, for what he did to Susan and two other young women.” Hermione nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry,” she said. Harry nodded his thanks. No more was said, as at that moment the sound of pattering feet filled the room and the twin tornados that were Helena and Teddy dashed into the room. Helena’s hair was flowing freely down her back, wild and tangled around a flower crown. She had only one of her shoes on, and a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Teddy’s hair was flowing through a number of colors and he had discarded his shirt and both shoes somewhere. Their laughter woke Thaddeus, who reached out for Hermione.

Luna floated into the room a couple moments later, carrying the children’s missing clothes. Hermione shifted Thaddeus to one hip so she could help Luna get organized. She tossed Helena her dress and second shoe before handing Teddy his shirt and shoes. The children obediently dressed then sat on the leather sofa, chattering away to each other. Neville, having finished his task, walked back to his spot behind the desk, bussing Luna’s cheek as he walked past. The dreamy witch gave a girlish giggle at his action, causing Neville to stop and nuzzle her ear for just a moment. Harry and Hermione met each other’s astonished gazes. Harry mouthed “Did you know?” to which Hermione simply shook her head.

The whole group agreed that dinner together sounded good, and it was Harry who suggested a pizza and movie night at Zeyphrmoor. Teddy and Helena vibrated with excitement and dashed for the entry hall Floo. The adults straightened the study and emerged to find Teddy trying to boost Helena up to the mantle. She had the tips of her fingers gripping the shelf and her left foot was dangerously close to knocked Teddy in the face.

“Hold still!” she reprimanded, as a particularly wild swing breezed past Teddy’s nose.

“Stop kicking me!” he retorted, his hair shifting to match his reddening face. The adults all looked on in amusement for a moment before Hermione caught Harry’s nod. He used his fingers to count down. _3-2-1_

“Helena Rose!” Hermione scolded as Harry uttered his godson’s first and middle names. The pair snapped their heads around and Teddy lost his balance. A hastily placed cushioning charm kept him from earning a concussion as his head connected with the entry hall’s marble floor. Helena’s precarious grip on the mantle slipped as well, but she somehow landed skillfully on her feet. She reached out a hand to help Teddy up. Hermione handed Thaddeus to Luna so she could join Harry in reprimanding the children.

“Teddy, Helena,” Harry’s volume was soft, but his tone was firm, “You must never attempt Floo travel without an adult. Very bad things can happen if you say the address incorrectly and we do not want you getting hurt. Do you understand?” The children nodded solemnly, each leaning forward to embrace their guardian around the next. Hermione was surprised to find Helena had tears in her eyes.

“Do you still like me, Mr. Harry?” she asked timidly, “It was my idea, and I’m sorry.” Harry’s heart absolutely melted at the sight of the little blue eyes brimming with tears. He moved Teddy to his right arm and reached out his left to gather Helena close.

“I still like you a very large amount,” he said, placing a kiss on her lake water hair, “If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t worry about teaching you to be safe.” They stayed that way for a moment, Hermione feeling like she should say or do something before Harry pulled back. He tapped each child’s nose with a finger, then rocked on his heels and stood up.

“Ted, you’re with me, Helena should probably go with Luna, Nev can take Zuzu and Maya should have T.K. Am I forgetting anyone?” The question was directed toward Teddy and Helena, who shook their heads confidently.

\--

The end of the evening found the group sprawled in the large den in Zephyrmoor. Teddy and Helena were sprawled on the floor, sleeping soundly on side by side beanbag chairs. The babies were sharing a play pen in the corner. Neville and Luna were curled up on an oversized chair, Luna dozing against her boyfriend’s shoulder. Hermione was in the corner of a love seat, her feet curled underneath her. Harry had stretched out on the sofa, his back perpendicular to Hermione’s. At the moment, they were the only ones watching the rolling credits on the animated film which had just ended. Harry took a deep breath.

“Maya,” he asked, “Do you like your current job?” She turned a startled face toward him.

“I like having a job,” she admitted, “But I’m not a huge fan of this one, why?” Harry tried not to seem like he was hemming and hawing.

“I need someone to help me run my estate affairs,” he admitted, “I have the lands and investments of both the Potter and Black families and I want to put more effort into them, but it’s too much for one person. I need a steward and I’d like to offer it to you.” Hermione turned all the way around.

“I have no training for that,” she said, “And you barely know me.”

“Training, I can get you,” he assured her, “I know that you’re eager to learn, you’re compassionate, you’re efficient. The fact that you trust Luna with your kids says a lot more than you know about the person you are. Most people don’t look deep enough to trust her with a goldfish.”

Hermione chuckled at this. She still said nothing, and Harry continued.

“You are an incredible person facing insane hurdles and I want to see you succeed,” he admitted. “We could work around Helena’s school schedule, or better yet, she could come be tutored with Teddy. You could bring Thaddeus to work with you every day and the same house elves that watch Zuzu could watch him.” Hermione’s heart jumped at the thought. It really was a thrilling proposition.

“I would pay to have your house put on the Floo network,” Harry continued, starting to ramble, “And for your Mastery re-test. All for the sake of the estate, of course.”

Hermione chuckled.

“I have an additional condition,” she said.

“Name it.” Harry’s face was so sincere Hermione could not stop the chuckle.

“That silly dragon ‘egg’ comes and lives here.” _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about the dragon egg. Remember that neither Harry nor Hermione think this is anything but a rock the kids are imagining is an egg. Will they be proven wrong? Only the author knows!
> 
> Thanks again for your questions and critiques. You're all working to help me be a better writer!


	5. In which the antagonists lurk

The next three months passed idyllically. Helena and Teddy thrived under the attention from their tutor, each lapping up information like sponges. Helena proved to be very like her aunt once she learned to read and could often be found curled around a book in the playroom window seat. Teddy was proving to have a head for facts and figures that astounded even his very doting godfather. The boy seemed to have an intuition for how to take apart numbers and put them back together. Of course, he was still studying basic sums and differences, so his future remained to be seen.

Hermione had given her two weeks’ notice at the solicitor’s firm the day after she had accepted Harry’s offer. Her supervisor had accepted it reluctantly but had not seemed surprised in the least. She had started training with Neville and Harry and found she rather enjoyed the challenges that came with estate management. Thaddeus had taken no small amount of convincing to go to the care of the house elves, though, a point of frustration for Hermione and great amusement for Harry.

\--

_A small throat cleared at the door to the study. Hermione looked up from the investment reports to find a little house elf worrying her ears. Hermione sighed and stood._

_“Master Thaddy needs his Miss Maya,” the little elf said, “His ears and mouth be hurting young Master and it be too soon for more pain potions. Master Thaddy be crying.” Hermione strode to the door._

_“Thank you, Trixie,” she said, leaving the room. As she stepped into the hallway and past the silencing charm she had erected, guilt flooded Hermione. Her intention had been to let Thaddeus adjust to the change and learn not to rely on her. The keening cries of the little boy were clearly pain, however, not something she had ever wanted to ignore. She made it to the nursery in record time, scooping Thaddeus into her arms and cradling him close. She looked into his mouth and was unsurprised to see the nubs of teeth coming in. The fact that she counted four new teeth did surprise her, and she cooed at the little boy. He remained inconsolable, his cries only stopping when he fell into an exhausted sleep. Hermione walked him back to the study with her and sat back at the desk, reaching for the report she had abandoned._

_Harry, who had been out on estate business, returned to the study later than expected. Hermione smiled when he walked into the room. Susannah was sleeping in the tummy pack on his chest, her sweaty forehead and the growing dark spot on Harry’s shirt a testament to her own teething woes. The two worked in near silence for the rest of the afternoon._

\--

“You’re staying for dinner tonight, right?” Harry’s voice snapped Hermione to the present. She smiled at him.

“We wouldn’t miss Teddy’s birthday for the world,” she assured her boss, “Helena made him a very special card last night.”

Harry smiled and crossed back to sit behind his desk. He shifted through some papers until he stopped on a colorful flyer. He picked it up and slid it through his fingers a time or two before he spoke again.

“The solicitor’s office is holding a Children’s Faire tomorrow. I promised Teddy we could go and the first thing he asked was if Helena could come too. Those two are getting to be quite inseparable.” Hermione chuckled.

“Helena will love that,” she mentioned, “Would you like for me to watch Susannah so you can have the big kids for a little while?” Harry shook his head. He looked to the desk as he spoke.

“I was kind of hoping you would want to bring Thaddeus and come with us. You’ve been working hard lately, and it would be a fun break for all of us. We can alternate big kid and little kid time.”

Hermione felt the idea had merit. It was not uncommon for the two families to spend weekend time together. Harry had not been exaggerating when he mentioned how close Teddy and Helena had become. If Hermione had to admit it, she had also grown to love their little group. She looked forward to coming to work each day and the not-so-rare occasions when Harry invited them to stay for dinner. He was good company, easy to talk to, and had a way of making others feel like they were just the person he wanted to speak to in any given moment.

“We can do that,” Hermione said, “I’ll do littles first though.” Harry chuckled.

“Deal.”

—

They had agreed it would be much simpler to meet at the Faire the next day. Hermione set Thaddeus on his feet as they arrived at the park. He reached for her outstretched finger, then toddled toward his sister’s open hand. When Helena grasped Thaddeus, he released Hermione and her heart gave a simultaneous leap of joy and pang of sorrow. She loved how much the siblings doted on each other, but she missed the days when Thaddeus had needed her to get around. He turned back to her and smiled, his azure eyes sparkling with pride and she could do nothing but beam back at him. He toddled along next to his excited sister, who somehow contained her boundless energy, so he stayed on his feet.

Helena was the first to spot the Potters. She looked back to Hermione for permission, then dropped Thaddeus’s hand to barrel toward Teddy. The blue-haired boy dashed away from Harry and the pair hit each other hard, falling to the ground with the force of their impact. They giggled as they stood. Thaddeus giggled and ran toward Harry. The joyful man knelt to catch the toddler in one arm as he pitched forward. Hermione rescued Susannah, who had decided to throw herself toward the woman. Chaos reigned for a few moments as the groupings settled, but eventually, they headed to the Faire. Thaddeus rested on Harry’s shoulders, Susannah in Hermione’s arms. Teddy and Helena skipped along in front of the group, arm in arm.

They headed first for the colorful booths filled with games. Each of the older children tried their hands at a ring toss game but neither could quite get the colored hoop over the neck of a glass bottle from the distance they were given. Teddy turned pleading eyes to his godfather. Harry took their final ring in his hand and aimed, giving a dramatic almost toss before leaning forward in preparation for a real throw. Just as he dipped his body to throw the ring, Thaddeus gave a squeal of delight and tugged Harry’s hair. The toss went wide, falling to the right of the game board entirely. Teddy and Helena groaned in disappointment, but Thaddeus continued to cheer. Hermione turned to see what the boy was pointing toward and was startled to see a small sand arena where there appeared to be a show of some kind beginning. Thaddeus squealed in delight once more at the sight of a bull dashing around the space. His feet kicked wildly against Harry’s shoulders and Hermione worried he would fall from his spot in his excitement. Harry seemed to share her worries as he lifted Thaddeus to his hip. Helena and Teddy looked to each other and then clasped hands, taking off for the round space.

As they drew closer and cleared the last few tents, Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. A lithe young woman stood on the opposite side of the makeshift arena from the bull, facing it down. As it charged her, she leaped into the air, flipping gracefully over the length of the bull and landing on her feet. The process repeated a few times, until, after a final twisting flip, she walked out of the arena. Helena looked fascinated and Thaddeus was still bouncing. Hermione got a closer look at the young woman and her heart sank. She grabbed Helena’s shoulder and pulled her away from the arena.

“We have to go,” she told the girl, barely hearing her own voice over the rushing of blood in her ears. Harry looked at her with concern.

“Let’s go find a quiet place to sit,” he suggested, wrapping his free arm around her to guide her to the shade of a nearby tree. Once she was seated with her back against the tree roots, she extended Susannah and reached for Thaddeus. The boy came willingly for a moment, then struggled to be set free. Hermione obliged him, her shaky voice admonishing Helena to watch her brother. Hermione rubbed both hands along her face and let out a sigh. She lifted her head to find Harry studying her quizzically.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. That bull jumper is my older sister. The last time we saw each other, she told me I deserved to be dead.”

\--

_Hermione had crawled into Hippolyta’s bed the night after their parents’ boating accident. The two sisters had clung to each other, neither quite sure what to do. Hermione’s international portkey was booked for the next week and she needed to get back to England so she could sit her exams._

_The door to the bedroom opened and Hermione squinted against the light from the hallway. Hippolyta rose on one elbow. Silhouetted in the doorframe swayed the last person the Granger sisters expected to see. She stepped into the room on unsteady feet and nearly fell as she stumbled. Hesper Granger was a tall, almost gaunt young woman. She had the same bushy hair as her sisters but took after their mother with her olive complexion and dark hair._

_“You!” She screeched, pointing an accusing finger in the direction of her sisters. It wobbled so much it was difficult to tell which sister she was addressing. Hermione instinctively moved to protect her younger sister. She willed her wand into her hand from its place on the nightstand._

_“If you hadn’t been some sort of a freak of nature,” Hesper spat, the smell of alcohol wafting across the room, “Mum and Dad would still be alive. We came here to save your life, and now we’ve lost theirs!” Hesper pitched forward and looked as though she would try to strangle Hermione, or at the very least, strike her. Hermione froze her sister in place with an instinctive_ Petrificus Totallus _and the dark-haired girl fell forward, likely breaking her nose upon impact with the floor. Hermione rose from the bed and cancelled the spell. Hesper did not stir as her sisters dragged her back to her room and laid her in bed. Hermione healed her broken nose and Hippolyta padded to the kitchen for a glass of water to leave next to two aspirin on the bedside table. The sisters walked back to their shared room in silence. Hippolyta pulled Hermione into a hug and the older Granger broke down into heavy sobs._

\--

Hermione pulled herself out of her sorrow filled flashback to find Harry still studying her.

“People say a lot of things in anger that they later regret,” he cautioned, but Hermione shook her head.

“It wasn’t just once,” she said, “Hesper screamed at me every time she saw me for a week. She was equally horrible to Polly. She’s the reason Kathan’s parents found out he was dating her. They threatened to have Polly obliviated to keep them apart. I ended up giving her my international portkey to get her away from them. Kathan came to me and begged me to take him to England so he could be with her. Hesper overheard us and nearly ruined that trip as well. I had to pay off my own sister, Harry, I gave her everything I had so she wouldn’t tell. I know she went out and sold most of it the same day, and there is no telling what she’ll do if she finds me again. She’s not well, but she won’t accept help.”

Harry nodded, said nothing, but shifted to sit next to her, silently offering a shoulder for her to lean against. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Hermione regained her control, but did not lift her head from where it had fallen to Harry’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go home?” Harry asked softly after a moment. Hermione sighed and scrubbed her hands down her face. She took a moment to study the three children playing happily nearby. Teddy’s hair was black to match Helena’s and, in that moment, happy little Thaddeus looked so much like her younger sister it hurt. They deserved the day of fun they had been promised. Hermione could pull herself together for their sakes, she had certainly done it before. She shook her head and swiped at her face with the back of her hand.

“Hesper will be busy all day with her show. As long as we stay away from it, we should be fine. The kids are looking forward to today.”

\--

Harry spent the day marveling once more at Hermione’s strength. To the casual observer, she was the picture of a joyful mother and friend, alternating between playing games and watching over the younger children. The trained auror in Harry noticed the frequent glances to check their surroundings. She was touching the children more, a hand on their shoulder one moment, a ruffling of the hair a few minutes later. Teddy and Susannah were included in her checks and Harry himself noticed that Hermione placed her hand on his arm more than a few times. He found himself responding in kind with a hand on her lower back or a nudge to her shoulder. Her smile was strained and reminded him of the woman he had first met months ago.

Thaddeus and Susannah enjoyed the morning, but each faded in the afternoon. Thaddeus fell asleep in the wrap on Hermione’s back and Susannah in Harry’s carrier. The older children begged for a treat, so they were each given a coin to choose one for themselves. The group settled under a tree and enjoyed their snacks. Even Helena’s and Teddy’s nearly boundless energy had begun to wane, and they rested for a time. Hermione stroked Helena’s hair as the girl also fell asleep for a short time.

\--

There was something stunningly familiar about the little girl who had purchased a pumpkin pasty from her that day. Piercing blue eyes, thick dark hair, and a bright smile with the sweetest dimples Kallan had ever seen but she could not put her finger on why she had felt drawn to the child with such a force. She watched the child with her family. She doted on her baby brother and her twin hardly left her side. Their mother seemed familiar as well, almost like a memory from a dream, something from a lifetime ago.

Kallan shook her head as she discarded the dirty apron she had worn over her dress robes. Owning this traveling Children’s Faire for hire meant the occasional day of filling in for a sick or truant employee and the food cart had to be her least favorite task. She slipped her wand from its place holding her hair back and vanished the grease and dough from her hands, taking extra care to clean and repair her fingernails. It would not do for Kallan Diakos to be seen to have the rough hands of a working woman. After all, her family’s entire empire had rested in their palms ever since that fool of a brother of hers ran off with a Muggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working really hard to get this finished, but I just started grad school and I'm working two jobs. Life is starting to pick back up, even if we're not quite back to pre-COVID pace. Thanks for your patience.


	6. In Which the Conflict Begins

After their snack and brief afternoon respite, the group ventured toward the pony rides. Hermione’s fidgeting increased with their proximity to the animals and, by extension, their handlers. Harry placed a hand on her lower back to calm her and she instinctively leaned into his strength. Helena squealed with unbridled joy as she rode the tiny dappled pony in circles. Her giggles woke Thaddeus who insisted, in his own toddler way, on a ride. Hermione held him in place on the animal offered to them. The roan walked with a plodding step, but Thaddeus did not seem to mind as he laughed. Harry noticed the attention of two women being drawn to the group and his auror mind flew into full alert.

Hesper Granger stood at the edge of the paddock, a cigarette between her fingers, studying Hermione with a calculating stare. A more well-dressed woman stood beside the ticket taker, her attention focused on Helena. Harry stepped into the paddock to retrieve Teddy and Helena, placing himself firmly between the girl and her watcher.

“Maya,” he called, knowing that the shortened version of her name would draw her attention quickly, “We need to go.” 

Hermione’s eyes flew to meet Harry’s and he looked pointedly toward each of the women. Hermione froze for no more than a microsecond before Thaddeus was off of the horse’s back and in her arms. Her walk was brisk as she crossed the paddock, a look of concern etched on her face.

“Is Zuzu getting overheated?” she asked, trying to keep her tone conversational.

“Yes,” Harry caught on, “And she’s sun burning even through her sunscreen.” It was not a true statement, as Harry had kept liberal sun blocking charms on the baby throughout the day.

“My poor ginger princess,” Hermione crooned, leaning in to kiss the top of Susannah’s head. The proximity allowed Harry to whisper a warning in her ear. Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement. She secured Thaddeus to her back and grabbed Helena’s hand. The little girl whined as they headed for the tavern with the Floo connection. She seemed to sense the tension in the adults because she soon quieted.

A quick trip had the whole group back at Zephyrmoor in no time at all. Teddy and Helena dashed to the playroom to reenact their favorite parts of the day. Harry swiftly summoned a pair of house elves to care for the infants. With all of their charges safely cared for, Hermione began to tremble. Her hands shook uncontrollably as Harry wrapped them in his own. A gentle tug had her in his arms with her head against his shoulder. She did not cry but trembled with anger and fear and a number of emotions neither of them could identify. After a few moments, she pulled back and scrubbed her hands down her face.

“What can I do to help?” Harry asked, leading her down toward the study with a hand on her lower back. Hermione pulled away and began pacing the length of the room.

“I’m their muggle legal guardian already,” she said, “I’ve never been sure about whether or not to adopt them. The legal fees alone would have bankrupted me again. I was all they had. There was never any reason for this to go any further-“ Her reasoning soon became very circular and Harry rose from his seat on the sofa and guided Hermione to a seat at her desk. He placed a pen and paper in front of her.

“We’re going to make a list,” he told her, keeping his tone practical and steady, “You’re going to write down everything we need to do to keep those children safe. Money is no object. Influence and connections, I have. We’ll get through this. Just breathe, Maya.” Hermione nodded and took a pair of steadying breaths. She put pen to paper.

“If I can adopt them, that will be a start.”

\--

They brainstormed late into the night, stopping only to eat dinner and ready the children for bed. Helena was given the room next to Teddy’s and allowed to choose the wall and bedding colors. She chose lavender for the walls and a bright pink for the hangings and bedspread. The dragon egg was moved from its place of honor in Teddy’s room to the mantle in Helena’s. Thaddeus shared the nursery with Susannah.

Harry called Neville after they had put the children to bed. He and Luna came over and the four each took elements of the list to plan and research. It was nearing midnight when Harry looked over to see that Hermione was asleep at her desk, her head on the large law book she had been leafing through. He smiled softly at the sight of her, hair in a bun on top of her head, the tiniest drop of saliva in the corner of her mouth. The other three lowered their voices but kept working.

“That would work!” Luna’s dreamy voice held a note of excitement as she waved the book she was holding. Hermione stirred at Luna’s exclamation and raised her head. The blonde girl leaned back against Neville as she read.

“A child in its infancy can be adopted by magic at any time before its first year is completed. All that is necessary is a pair of witnesses and the light of a full moon. The adoption should be registered with the authorities before the child’s first birthday.”

Hermione’s heart leapt for joy. Thaddeus could be kept safe with a simple ritual.

“Harry,” she asked, breathless with hope, “When is the moon next full?” Harry consulted the calendar and stood.

“It’s full right now,” he said. Hermione jumped to her feet and flew to the nursery. She tiptoed past Susannah’s crib and scooped Thaddeus into her arms. The baby’s head lolled against her shoulder as he slept on. Harry escorted the small group out to a copse of trees halfway between the house and the dragon cave. Luna brought the book with her, and it was decided that she would act as the bonding witness, with Harry acting as her second.

“Hermione Jean Granger,” Luna intoned solemnly, “What is the name you wish to bestow upon the child?” Hermione cleared her throat.

“The child shall remain as he is named, Thaddeus Kathan Diakos, but shall be from this day a member of my household and lineage.”

“Hermione, do you promise to care for, protect, guide and love Thaddeus even beyond the day you die?” Luna’s cadence was a perfect song like phrase. Hermione turned so she could see Thaddeus’s face as she spoke.

“I so solemnly promise.”

“Do you have anything you wish to add to the pledge you make to your son?” Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the word. She had always treated both children as her own, and Thaddeus knew no other mother, but she had never called him her son before. Suddenly, guilt washed over her. This was not her son. He was her sister’s son and should remain Polly’s child. Hermione knew she was being foolish. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak. Harry stepped closer to her, careful not to touch her or Thaddeus to avoid interfering with the bond as it formed.

“Those doubts are normal,” he whispered, “I had them both times I adopted my children, but their parents chose us because they knew we would care for them this deeply and protect them this fiercely. Tell him what is on your heart for him.” Hermione nodded.

“T.K.” she started after a shaky breath, “The day you were born, I lost someone so very special to me. You came into my life and I saw her in you. You have your mother’s smile, her smirk and her joy for life. You are the best parts of her. You’re the best parts of your father as well. I’m sorry you didn’t get to know the boy I knew. Life has hit you so hard in such a short time, but I am here. I am one hundred and ten percent in love with you and your sister. This does not make you less my sister’s son, it just makes you more mine. I love you, Thaddeus Kathan.” Hermione kissed the sleeping boy’s head. With a gentle smile and a twisting of Luna’s wand, the bond was finalized. Luna and Harry each signed a parchment Luna had copied from the book.

“We can send it off in the morning, along with Helena’s paperwork which will need to be filed the old-fashioned way,” she commented. Hermione nodded, her attention still on the sleeping boy in her arms. _Her son._ There would be very little practical difference when the boy awoke the next morning, but somehow, she felt a profound change in her heart and magic. When they walked back into the house, she did not take Thaddeus back to the nursery, but returned with him to the study where she settled into a chair in front of the fire. Harry sat down across from her. Neville and Luna left with a nod to Harry, gathering the necessary parchment on their way out the door.

For a long time, Harry and Hermione merely sat in silence as the flames danced.

“Why is adopting Thaddeus before filing the paperwork legal but adopting Helena will take time?” she asked after a moment.

“I looked into it when I was adopting Susannah, but I don’t quite remember,” Harry admitted, “I’d honestly forgotten the regulation until she read it. I think it has something to do with the medieval school of thought that a magical child’s magic isn’t tethered to them before their first birthday. People used to believe that a Squib was a child whose magic wasn’t properly tethered. Some even thought that the lost magic would find a host in another child’s body, hence muggleborns. It was vitally important that a orphaned magical infant be bound to a magical adult as quickly as possible to ‘ _save their magic._ ’” Hermione nodded and kissed the crown of Thaddeus’s head. They lapsed into silence once more, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the soft sounds of Thaddeus as he slept.

“I miss her even more tonight,” Hermione said her whisper hanging heavy in the air, “Polly and I were best friends. She should be the one to know all the little things about T.K. that I know about him. She was an amazing, doting mother to Helena.” Harry nodded, then moved to kneel in front of her. He placed one hand on her knee and one on Thaddeus’s back.

“I have felt the same way about Remus, Tonks and Susan. I wish I had the magic words to tell you what to do, but there’s nothing I can say that will make that feeling go away. Thaddeus and Helena have been dealt a tough hand in life, but they have also been given you. You are the mother they need in this moment and for the rest of their lives.”

Hermione nodded against Thaddeus’s head. Harry patted her knee and rose. He extended a hand to help her up.

“You need to sleep,” he said, “Let’s find you a room.”

He tucked her into bed, transfiguring the room’s nightstand into a crib for Thaddeus. Hermione was surprised to find her eyelids heavy and drifted off to sleep.

\--

Hermione stretched lazily in the morning sunlight as she woke the next day. She took a moment to acclimate to her surroundings. The hangings on the four-poster bed were Gryffindor crimson and gold. Thaddeus still slept soundly in the crib next to the bed. The door creaked open a crack and Helena’s head popped through the opening. Seeing Hermione awake, the little whirlwind dashed into the room. She jumped onto the bed and tackled her aunt.

“Harry made breakfast!” she said, “He made a full fry-up. He told me I could check on you and get you if you’re awake.” Thaddeus heard his sister’s voice and began to wake. Hermione watched her son sit up and reach to be released from the crib. When she failed to extract herself from Helena’s hug fast enough, Thaddeus began trying to climb up the side of the crib. He had nearly managed to pull himself up when Hermione plucked him from his spot and placed him on the bed. He tackled his sister and she giggled furiously as he tried to place open mouthed kisses on her cheeks. The noise attracted Teddy, who informed them that breakfast would be getting cold soon. Hermione waved her wand over her clothes to clean up before spelling water into the basin on the dresser so she could splash her face. She scooped up Thaddeus and swatted gently at Helena’s back to get her moving.

They entered the kitchens to see Harry busy at work while his kitchen elf sulked in the corner. Hermione chuckled at the sight of her stately employer dressed in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt dancing in front of the refrigerator with bunny slippers on his feet. Their plates were already on the table, smelling delicious. Next to her plate was a small velvet box. Hermione picked it up curiously. There was a small scrap of parchment underneath it. She picked up the note and read it quickly.

_Hermione-_

_This is a gift I gave to Susan the week after she discovered she was going to have Susannah. When she gave me my daughter, she placed this back into my care. She said that I would know who it belonged to and I do. I wanted to give you something to mark the joyful occasion that is Thaddeus’s adoption. You gained a son last night, Maya, welcome to parenthood!_

_Harry_

Hermione opened the box to find a silver necklace inside. Built along the chain was a beautiful bird’s nest. It was woven from strands of silver, rose gold and yellow gold. A single opal served as an egg in the nest. Hanging from the nest was a silver bird in flight. Hermione touched it reverently then placed the box on the table and pulled out the necklace. Harry crossed over to her side an did up the clasp for her.

“Congratulations, Mama,” he whispered. Thaddeus hugged Hermione’s legs.

“Eat?” he asked. Hermione lifted him into the booster seat and tickled him as she buckled him in. Harry settled Susannah into her chair then Teddy and Helena clamored to the table. Harry seated Hermione before crossing to the head of the table.

“What are we doing today?” Teddy asked. Helena stopped mid bite and looked up to Hermione for the answer. She looked to Harry.

“Stay here for the day,” he said, “We can go to the caves or play in the garden. We could even stay in for a movie marathon day.” The crack of thunder made that last option seem the best one.

“I want my bear for movie day,” Helena said, “And Thaddeus needs his blankie.”

Hermione nodded. She would also like to change her clothes.

“I’ll go get them,” she volunteered, “after breakfast.”

\--

Harry had wanted to go to the house with Hermione, but Susannah began to cry, and, in the end, it was decided Hermione would make the quick trip by herself. She exited the tavern floo and walked the few blocks to the row house. She cringed as she saw the figure of her sister sprawled on the front step. Hermione steeled her nerve and touched her new necklace with a finger, silently hiding it from view.

“What are you doing here, Hesper?” she asked. The older woman rolled her head lazily to meet Hermione’s gaze.

“A girl can’t come see her sister when she’s in town?” Hermione cringed at the rough sound of Hesper’s voice. She attempted to walk toward the door, but Hesper did not move.

“Hes, you haven’t wanted to have anything to do with me or Polly since you nearly ruined her life and you stole everything from mine,” Hermione bit sharply. “Move out of my way and go back to your cows.”

Hesper chuckled loudly and mirthlessly. She sat up on the step and rested her arms on her knees.

“See,” she began, pulling a cigarette from somewhere, “I did some talking to people yesterday. Come to find out, sweet, innocent Hermione Granger has some secrets that everyone is talking about. How she left her job to go work for some nobleman. How she pulled her niece out of school to be tutored at his manor. How she has taken on so much responsibility since her sister died in an accident and her husband killed himself.”

“Kathan didn’t kill himself!” Hermione interjected, “He wouldn’t have done that to Helena-“

“And then there’s _Helena_ ” Hesper said, stretching out Helena’s name, “Do you know who I work for? Do you know which family has provided for me since my own turned their back on me? The Diakos family. Kallan is my boss. She’s already recognized something about sweet little Helena. What do you think she will do with all her money and influence when she finds out that little motherless girl is her niece? How long do you think she will fight before the courts hand over that darling little princess?”

Hermione’s heart began to pound relentlessly against her ribs, but she tried to contain her facial expression. She set her chin stubbornly and walked toward the door. She tried to shoulder her way past Hesper, but the bull jumper stood firm. She was still a head taller than Hermione, having taken after their father in that one aspect, and stopped Hermione easily.

“Two thousand should carry me over nicely,” she said. Hermione swallowed her sigh at how predictable her sister was. She shook her head.

“I don’t have that kind of money, Hesper,” she said, hiding her weariness under the steel of her tone. Hesper laughed.

“Sweet little Maya,” she crooned, “so naïve. I know who you work for. Two thousand is nothing to him. Bring it to me by this evening, or I tell Kallan why exactly she can’t stop thinking about that little girl.”


	7. In which changes are made

It was all Hermione could do to gather the things she needed for the day and walk back to the tavern. She worried that she would not be able to properly articulate the name of the manor, but in the end, she stepped safely onto the marble floor. Helena giggled freely as she dashed up to her aunt and tugged the bag from her shoulder.

“Ellia!” Teddy’s voice rang out through the hall, “I’m going to start without you!” Helena’s face screwed up in determination as she dashed toward the den, dragging the bag behind her.

“You better not!” she called out as she ran.

Harry appeared in the hall, Susannah on one hip and Thaddeus on the other. The dark-haired boy bounced joyfully at the sight of his mother. Hermione extended her arms and tried not to tremble as she kissed his forehead. He heard his sister laughing and kicked to be let down.

“Careful, T.K.” she admonished as he scampered toward the excitement. Susannah babbled and reached for Hermione as well. It was easy to gather the girl into her arms and nuzzle her sweet cheeks. Susannah cuddled into Hermione’s neck. Harry met Hermione’s gaze and asked her a silent question. Hermione shook her head and mouthed _‘later.’_ He nodded and walked with them to the den. Teddy and Helena were dragging blankets around in the hopes of building a fort. Thaddeus was sitting on each blanket as it was dragged, laughing his heart out. Harry pulled his wand and began erecting the structure needed to support the children’s vision. Half an hour later all four children were snuggled into the fort. Susannah was allowed to join at Helena’s insistence. Harry put on a movie then sat on the opposite end of the couch on which Hermione had settled. She flicked her wand toward the fort, surrounding it with a monitoring charm which allowed sound to drift out of the fort but not into it. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Harry sat up a little straighter as he took notice. Hermione felt heat rising behind her eyes and furiously blinked it away. She studied the dirt under her fingernails. Harry simply chose to wait and watch her. After another moment she turned her head to look at him.

“Hesper was there,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. She started to tremble. Harry reached for her hand. He tugged gently and she melted into him, burying her head in his shoulder. Harry stroked her hair gently, tempted to turn his head and place a kiss on the side of her head. He settled for a deep breath and a simple question.

“What did she want?” he asked. For a moment, she did not answer, then with a shudder she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

“Money,” she spat, “Two thousand pounds by tonight.” Harry nodded thoughtfully.

“What does she have on you, Maya?” he asked, “There’s no way a court would take them from you and give them to her. You’re a stable provider.”

“Kathan’s family,” Hermione whispered, “She’s still in contact with them. That must have been his sister Kallan that was watching Helena at the ponies yesterday. They have money and influence and magic-“ Harry smiled in spite of himself as he waved his wand and summoned a notepad and crayon from the other side of the room.

“Make the list, Maya,” he ordered softly. She rolled her eyes but took the crayon in her hand.

“I really wish we hadn’t put so much of your weight behind the MPA earlier this year,” she muttered, “One little _Obliviate_ and Hesper would forget everything about Helena. But no, we had to be all noble and push for the taboo on the charm itself.” Harry chuckled and ducked the pillow that came flying in his direction. She had been one of the most vocal proponents of the Memory Preservation Act which heavily regulated the use of memory modifications.

“You get so adorably rebellious when you’re stressed,” he said. She rolled her eyes at him.

“If you decide you just want to pay the money,” Harry ventured to say, “you can have it. I would give ten times that much to keep Teddy’s best girl in his life.”

Hermione smiled gratefully at him. She kept writing her list as her lower lip slid under her teeth. Regretfully, she shook her head.

“It would just be a waste. She’ll just keep asking. I think I’ll just have to face the fact that they have to know. We’ve filed the paperwork, T.K. is safe. A few signatures and Helena will be too.”

Harry nodded, but made note in his mind to find a way to have the money on hand in case Hermione changed her mind. He tugged her back against his side.

“It’s not going to be easy,” he whispered, “but we will see it through.” He pulled her a little further and pointed with his head. Hermione looked where he indicated, and her heart melted a little more. Helena and Teddy were laying down on their bellies, watching the screen. Thaddeus had crawled halfway onto Teddy’s back while Susannah had done the same thing with Helena. The two babies were babbling to each other as their siblings watched the movie.

\--

Hermione tucked the blanket around Helena’s chin, slipping the book from her hands as she leaned down to kiss the small forehead. She rose with a sigh and turned to find Harry in the doorway. He extended a hand which she gratefully took.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Hermione took a deep enough breath that her body shuddered. She waved her wand to summon her cloak and the envelope she had left sitting in the study.

“If I’m not, I’d better get ready,” she whispered. Harry wrapped her in a hug.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Hermione fought tears.

“You’re strong, Maya,” Harry said, “This is what I would do. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I need you here protecting T.K. and Helena,” Hermione admitted. She shuddered once more and pulled out of his arms. Her footsteps echoed as she strode with purpose across the entry hall. She did not slow her steps as she grabbed the floo powder and threw a too-large handful into the fireplace.

\--

Hermione strode out of the tavern fireplace with the same unwavering stride. She barely nodded to her friend behind the bar as she headed for the park. The carnival was in the process of packing up, but Hermione knew her target. She walked up to the dark-haired woman and cleared her throat. The woman turned and looked startled to see Hermione.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking. The other woman nodded, then motioned toward the trailer serving as an office. They climbed in and the woman waved Hermione to the small table which was covered in various papers. Hermione cleared her throat.

“I don’t think you have any reason to remember me,” she said as way of introduction, “but your brother married my sister.” The woman’s eyes grew stormy, but Hermione performed a wandless calming charm and she settled again.

“Polly died almost a year ago,” Hermione tried to ignore the haughty look of glee that almost flittered across the other woman’s face. She took another deep breath before continuing.

“I’m not sure whether your family was ever told,” her voice shook, “but Kathan passed away about six months after Polly did.” This time there was no mistaking the shock and sorrow that filled the other woman’s countenance.

\--

_“Kallan, I’ve met her!” Kathan’s voice was full of joy and he was practically floating. Kallan could not help the laugh that escaped. Kathan had been going on about the new British transfer student for weeks now. He thought she was the smartest, most beautiful, incredible example of humanity that ever lived._

_“You know Mum and Dad aren’t going to be happy you’re in love with a Muggle,” she warned, thinking of her own betrothal contract talks._

_“They can’t possibly love me any less,” Kathan countered, “Their squib failure of a son who would rather jump off a cliff than go to a mixer at the ‘Flask.’” Kallan laid down next to Kathan where he had collapsed on the bed._

_“Kathan-“ she started to speak, but he shook his head._

_“I’ve come to accept it,” Kathan sighed, all the joy gone, “And Polly likes me for who I am.”_

_“I’m happy for you Kay-“ Kallan said, “tell me more about her.”_

_Kallan drifted off to the happy rhythm of her brother’s proclamations of love._

_\--_

Kallan snapped out of her memories and reached for the envelope Hermione was extending. She opened it and pulled out a stack of photographs. On the top was a wedding photo of what had clearly been a court ceremony. Her brother’s dark hair contrasted against the white of his slightly creased dress shirt. He was beaming and only had eyes for the petite woman in his arms. Her face was brimming with equal amounts of devotion. Kallan felt tears well up in her eyes as she flipped to the next photo. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her brother, bare chested, with a tiny baby girl curled on top of him. Each was sleeping soundly. She rapidly flipped through the photographs, each one a family shot of some milestone or other. The second to last shot was the couple at a fancy event. Kathan’s wife was visibly pregnant again, and they still wore the same giddy smiles as their wedding day. The last picture was the little girl with a swaddled baby on her lap. Kallan turned her watery eyes toward Hermione.

“The little girl is Helena Rose,” Hermione’s voice was choked and soft, “She’s nearly four and a half. She’s absolutely the light in every room she enters.” Kallan could not bring herself to speak but nodded for Hermione to continue.

“Thaddeus is almost a year old,” Hermione supplied, “The night of that last picture, Kathan and Polly headed to a party for his company. They were walking home and-“ Hermione’s next words caught in her throat.

“That phone call-“

\--

_Hermione stirred herself from her place in the bed next to Helena. Somehow she had fit herself into the girl’s toddler sized bed and now she nearly fell on her face reaching for the ringing telephone._

_“-llo?” she slurred._

_“Maya,” the voice on the other end was frantic, “Maya, she’s hurt! She’s dying. I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t stop them.”_

_“Kathan?” Hermione asked, “What’s happened? Where are you?”_

_The next minutes were a whirlwind. Once Hermione had gotten Kathan’s location from him, she had gathered Helena, still asleep, and somehow arrived at the hospital. Once there, she begged Polly’s location from the desk clerk and was directed toward a surgery waiting room. Kathan was the only other person in the room. He sat, crumpled and broken, is a chair to short for his frame. Hermione was grateful that Helena still slept, as she would have been frightened at the sight of her father covered in blood. Hermione whispered a charm to cushion the floor and laid Helena down. She walked over to Kathan and sat next to him._

_“They came up behind us,” he said without preamble, “They grabbed her and demanded things.” Hermione hushed him._

_Ten minutes later, a solemn doctor walked into the room._

\--

“Thaddeus Kathan was born that night,” Hermione’s voice was soft, “but Kathan was never the same.”

“She gave him purpose,” Kallan whispered, “She was the first person who accepted who he was and didn’t worry about what he wasn’t. I can see why he would feel lost.”

“I’ve adopted T.K.” Hermione said, “and I filed paperwork for Helena. I’ve lived with them since before they were born. I know that your parents weren’t interested in a relationship with my sister, so I don’t know what they will feel about their grandchildren, but I thought you should know.”

Kallan nodded and wiped her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said, “It’s more than we deserve.”

Hermione breathed deeply.

“I wanted you to know the truth in case someone tried to tell you anything different.” Kallan looked confused but nodded again. Hermione nodded to the number on the front of the envelope.

“If you’d ever like to meet them, call me and we can arrange something.”

\--

It was no chore for Hermione to find her sister’s trailer. She walked inside without knocking, her fingers itching to snap for the wand that lay tucked up in its holster. Momentary surprise flashed across Hesper’s dark features, but she quickly regained her apathetic gaze.

“I really didn’t think you’d do it, Herms,” she drawled. Hermione ignored the nickname and stepped into Hesper’s space, for once towering over her seated sister.

“I didn’t,” she bit out through gritted teeth, “You’ll get nothing from me.” Hesper’s laugh was mirthless.

“Then I guess that my dear friend, Kallan is going to learn all the family secrets.”

“Here’s the thing,” Hermione said, “Blackmail only works if there’s a secret to hide. I went to Kallan just before I came here. She knows every detail. You have nothing left on me. So, I am done with you. Take your dark and bitter spirit somewhere else because you will not hurt my children. Say what you will about me, say that I killed Mum and Dad. Sticks and stones. I know it’s not true. You threaten my children again, and I won’t just bring you nothing, I’ll leave you with it. Am I clear?” Hermione’s finger was in Hesper’s face and the other woman merely nodded.

“Good,” Hermione turned on her heel.

\--

Hermione strode out of the trailer and back to the tavern without even trying to find her sister. She stumbled out of the Floo at Zephyrmoor. She made her way to the den and found Harry laying on the sofa with Susannah and Thaddeus laying on either side of him. The babies were sleeping but had clearly been crying. Hermione was about to ask when a distant clap of thunder rolled into the room. She gathered Thaddeus to her and kissed his cheek.

“My sweet boy,” she crooned, “Were you scared of the storm?” Thaddeus did not wake, cuddling deeper into her shoulder. Hermione reached down to help Harry to his feet. Unlike Thaddeus, the movement woke the strawberry blonde. Harry sighed a little as he started to rock her.

“It went well?” he asked, gently redirecting Susannah’s sleepy fingers away from his glasses. Hermione nodded.

“She seemed sad, but I don’t think she’ll contest anything. I told her she can meet them if she likes,” Hermione admitted.

“And Hesper?” Harry asked, cautiously. Hermione shook her head.

“I honestly can’t say,” she said, “I think I got through to her, but she’s a little hard-headed.”

“Runs in the family, I’d say,” Harry chuckled. Hermione shook her head and smiled at Susannah with mock indignation.

“Did you hear what Daddy said?” she asked, her voice pitched higher than normal, “He’s a foolish man. He forgot Maya has a wand and almost a Charms Mastery.” Harry held his free hand up in surrender.

Once their charges were returned to the nursery, Harry led Hermione to the kitchens. He helped her sit at a small table, tucked near the fireplace. An elf brought them hot cocoa with marshmallows floating on top. Neither said much at first, choosing instead to alternate between watching the bobbing marshmallows and the flickering flames. Finally, Harry spoke up.

“I think you should stay here until the Faire is out of the county,” he mentioned. Hermione tried to protest, but he held up a hand.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you or the kids,” he said, “Teddy needs his best girl, Zuzu loves her pal T.K., and I believe I told you when we first met that I don’t have that many friends who know me just as Harry. I’d hate to lose one of you. Not to mention you’ve become indispensable to the estate. Things would absolutely fall apart without you.”

Hermione agreed and they finished their cocoa in silence. Harry helped Hermione to her feet and escorted her to the guest room she’d slept in the night before. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Hermione impulsively reached out and wrapped her arms around Harry. He reciprocated and they stood for a moment just appreciating the feeling of support. Hermione could have sworn she felt the whisper of a kiss on the crown of her head before they released each other.

“Good night, Maya,” Harry whispered before turning to his own room.

“Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of these characters keep evolving under my fingers as I type. Super grateful for a friend I can call and bounce ideas off of so things don't get too unreasonable. Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. In which revelations are had

Over the next month, life continued much as normal. If Harry and Hermione were a little freer with their physical affection, no one commented. There was no word from the Ministry regarding Helena’s adoption, but the Faire had moved out of the county and Hermione’s little family had gone back to spending nights at the little row house with the postage stamp of a back garden. Thaddeus’s first birthday approached rapidly, and with it the dilemma of a party. Hermione had met several wizarding families thanks to her time with Harry and each of them seemed eager to celebrate the young boy. Eventually Zephyrmoor was chosen as the location and Hermione planned a modest picnic and invited a few of the wizarding families.

The morning of the party dawned with sunny skies. Hermione encouraged Helena to wake quietly and let Thaddeus sleep in for the morning. They crept to the kitchen to make breakfast for him. When he stirred, Thaddeus was greeted by a plateful of waffles and was allowed to make as much of a sticky mess as he wanted. Hermione laughed and captured images with her camera. Helena’s ponytails bounced and she leaned over Thaddeus’s high chair and made faces at her little brother.

After a bath, Hermione dressed Thaddeus in a new outfit and made sure Helena’s dress was on correctly. She started for the door then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She could nearly hear Hippolyta’s voice in her ear.

—

_“All that magic and you can’t take a second to do anything with your hair,” Hippolyta teased in a semi-serious tone as Hermione dashed into the kitchen. Hermione glared daggers at her giggling younger sister. Hippolyta was dressed to the nines for the evening and had somehow wrestled her typically unruly curls into a low chignon. Hermione had opted to leave her hair free, simply clipping the front strands away from her face. She had searched for her bottle of Sleekeazy’s but had found it was empty._

_“Help me?” Hermione humbled herself and pleaded with her sister. Hippolyta laughed and pushed Hermione to a seat at the kitchen table. It was difficult for Hippolyta to maneuver around the chair with her six-month belly, but soon Hermione sported a similar chignon._

_“Pretty!” Helena’s sweet baby voice came from the doorway where she sat on her father’s shoulders. Kathan crossed the room and kissed his wife. She studied the sisters with a confused look. She looked between the two women._

_“Mommy and Maya look the same,” she said, “Will the baby look like me?”_

_“He might,” Hippolyta said, her hand rubbing the swell of her belly tenderly, “But you look a lot like your daddy. Your new brother might look more like me.” Helena’s face screwed up in confusion._

_“Brothers are boys and Mommies are girls,” she said slowly, shaking her head and finishing with a shrug. Hermione dissolved into fits of giggles. Hippolyta lifted her arms to gather the tiny girl into her arms._

_“That’s it, Sprite,” she mock scolded, “No more study sessions with Auntie Maya. You have picked up far too many of her bad habits.” The two women in question turned to Hippolyta with identical scowls. Kathan broke into peals of laughter at the sight. The kitchen walls rang with joy for a few moments before Hippolyta announced it was time to get to the party. The family walked out to the beaten-up old car in the drive and piled in. The beginning of the journey was silent, but the respite was broken when Helena piped up with one more question._

_“Daddy, why did you put a boy in Mommy’s tummy? Wasn’t there a sister to use?”_

\--

Hermione felt her cheeks beginning to flush and she shook her heads to clear her thoughts. She set Thaddeus in the playpen in the front room.

“Helena, play with your brother for just a minute please,” she asked. Hermione turned and dashed back up to her bathroom. She ran some cool water on her face to hide tears that were threatening to fall. A cleaning charm and a couple of make up spells later, Hermione felt like her face was somewhat presentable. Hermione reached under the counter and pulled out the dusty bottle of Sleekeazy’s. A liberal dose later, her curls hung down her back in an almost controlled manner. She looked down at the worn jean shorts and sleeveless top and felt underdressed. She checked in on the children’s monitoring charm then took the stairs two at a time to reach her bedroom. She reached her closet but was dismayed to find her only sundress had a stubborn strawberry stain. Hermione sighed in frustration but remembered a dress Hippolyta had borrowed long ago and never returned. Another check of the charms, a quick tempus and Hermione flew to the lavender bedroom. She rifled past maternity dresses and found the one she was looking for. A lacy dress in butter yellow, it still fit perfectly. Hermione found the matching sandals also languishing in the closet. One last look in the mirror and she headed down to collect the kids.

Thaddeus tried to insist on walking to the tavern, but halfway through, he got tired and Hermione scooped him into her arms. They stepped out of the floo at Zephyrmoor to a joyful greeting. Teddy hugged first Hermione, then Helena. The two dashed toward the back garden where there was a tent set up. Harry and Hermione followed at a much more docile pace, arms around each other, each with their baby on their opposite side.

“You look amazing,” Harry said, “Yellow is a great color on you.” Hermione smiled in thanks. Thaddeus got excited by the tent and games he saw and kicked to be allowed to walk. Hermione obliged the boy. As soon as Susannah saw Hermione’s arms free up, she leaned over and begged to be transferred. Harry overacted his broken heart, drawing bubbles of laughter from the little girl.

The rest of the guests arrived over the next hour. Hermione found herself standing in conversation with Luna and Ginny Finnigan. The redhead’s youngest child was only a few months older than Thaddeus and the boys were currently enjoying the sandbox Harry had dragged in from parts unknown. She had lost track of Helena and Teddy, but was not too worried about them, given the extensive wards Harry had around the field. Hermione still held Susannah, but the redhead had tired quickly, and she was sleeping soundly. Hermione shifted her for the fourteenth time, then sighed and transfigured a sling to wrap her in.

“It’s funny how something so small can be so heavy, isn’t it?” Ginny commented, “Phinneas weighs a ton when he falls asleep like that, but sometimes I just can’t stand to put him down.”

Hermione chuckled, nodding her understanding and agreement. She stroked Susannah’s downy hair and kissed her softly. Ginny and Luna smiled at each other. Hermione chose to ignore the glances in favor of scanning the group for Harry. Her eye caught him exiting the manor, leading someone down to the tent. Hermione’s breath caught when she recognized Kallan Diakos. The woman walked tall and with purpose, a gift tucked under her arm. Hermione bid farewell to Ginny and Luna before stepping away to meet the older woman.

Harry smiled lovingly at his daughter and moved to take her from Hermione only to be rebuffed by a single look. He turned with a chuckle and headed for the sandbox instead, intent on bringing Thaddeus up for a quiet introduction to his newest family member.

“Who is this?” Kallan asked, her voice cracking slightly with nerves. Hermione smiled and turned so Kallan could see the sleeping baby’s face.

“This is Susannah,” she said, “She’s Harry’s little girl, just a couple months younger than T.K.” Harry approached just then, with Thaddeus pouting a little on his hip. The blue-eyed boy brightened a little bit at the sight of his mother but turned to her companion with a quizzical expression. Kallan’s face melted into a smile of pure joy, the way so many did at the sight of the boy. Tears welled up in her own blue eyes as she took in the sight of him. T.K. smiled at the woman, but cuddled deeper into Harry’s shoulder, still not completely over his separation anxiety.

“You are so handsome, Thaddeus,” Kallan whispered. She held out the present to the boy. He took it cheerfully, unwrapped it and embraced the stuffed dragon with a look of wonder.

“Can you say, ‘Thank You,’ T.K.?” Hermione prompted. The little boy looked first at his mother, then his aunt and signed the word with a pudgy hand. Kallan nodded her acceptance of the phrase and beamed at the little boy. Hermione could say no more as a dark-haired missile collided with her knees and very nearly knocked her over. She looked down, surprised to see not Helena as she had been expecting, but Teddy Lupin, sporting a Potter hairdo and a very worried expression.

“Save me, Maya!” he pleaded. Hermione turned to find Helena marching toward them, the sleeve of her dress soaked in red punch. Her eyes were blue ice as she glared at Teddy. Not eager for this to be Kallan’s first impression of their niece, Hermione passed Teddy to Harry and turned to intercept Helena. She knelt in front of the four year old and hugged her gently. A whispered charm cleaned the dress and Helena of sticky punch. Helena beamed at Hermione and kissed Susannah on the top of the head.

“Sprite, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Hermione said tenderly, “That’s your Auntie Kallan. She’s your Daddy’s sister.” Helena peeked at Kallan over Hermione’s shoulder.

“She looks like Daddy,” she piped up, “She looks like me!” Hermione smiled and nodded. Helena dashed over to Kallan and surprised her with a huge hug. Helena began chattering away, telling Kallan every detail of her life. Harry chuckled at the expression on Kallan’s face. He reached out a hand and placed it on Helena’s shoulder.

“Helena, take your aunt to get some cake,” he suggested, “Then you can tell her the rest of the stories.” Helena considered this plan and accepted it, her ponytails flipping as she nodded. She grabbed Teddy’s hand in one of hers and Kallan’s in the other before taking off.

Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione’s ear as they watched Helena charge in as always.

“Darling, you need to breathe,” he said, then nipped at the ear he had just whispered into. Hermione pulled away quickly with a deepening blush and nervous giggle. She started to follow the preschooler and her clearly overwhelmed new relation but realized Harry was not walking beside her. Turning, she found him staring at her with a goofy half grin on his face. She shook her head, chided him for staring, then waved him on.

\--

‘She has no clue what she does to me,’ Harry thought, transfixed by the beauty in front of him. Hermione’s dress was fun and flowy, a perfect contrasting shade with her dark curls. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the waves, giving her a nearly ethereal glow. Added to that was the fact that his daughter was cradled securely to her chest and that was the very moment Harry knew. He adjusted his hold on Thaddeus and leaned in close to the boy’s face.

“Between you and me, T.K.?” he whispered, drawing the toddler’s attention away from the dragon clutched in his hand. Sincere blue eyes stared up at him.

“I’m going to marry your mummy,” Harry promised. Thaddeus’s only response was a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Work and school hit really hard for a little while there. However, they hit so hard that I've now been sent home for a two week quarantine. I'm not quite as happy with this chapter as I usually am, it's a lot of filler with little to no substance, but it's merely the calm before the storm, I promise. Please, as always, review with any questions, I'll be happy to provide clarification, most likely in the next chapter.


	9. In which trouble begins again

“I’d call that a success,” Hermione sighed as she sank onto the sofa in the study later that evening. Harry smiled at her from where he crouched, lighting a fire in the hearth. Kallan stepped into the room and settled on one of the chairs.

“She’s safely asleep,” the woman reported, “She and Teddy had some dispute over an ‘egg’ but they settled it by themselves.” Harry and Hermione exchanged an exasperated look.

“Your fault,” they each accused in unison. Harry rose from his spot by the fire and nudged Hermione so he could slide between her back and the arm of the sofa. He laid his arm across the back of the sofa and Hermione intertwined their fingers.

“I really thought they’d be past that by now,” Hermione mused, “It’s been months and that stone has done nothing.”

“Says the woman who never leaves the schoolroom without tossing a warming charm at the thing,” Harry teased, earning himself a backhanded swat on the knee.

Silence descended once more, with the crackling of the logs filling the room for a moment. Heaving a sigh, Hermione set her feet on the floor and sat up to face Kallan.

“So,” she said, dragging Harry’s arm around her, “Now that you’ve had some time to grieve and process, how are you feeling?” The older woman unconsciously raised a thumbnail to her mouth before answering.

“I haven’t told my parents,” she admitted, “I’m honestly not sure they’ll care enough to know. It’s funny because I hadn’t spoken to Kathan in years, but I miss him now more than ever. Seeing Helena and Thaddeus is a gift. Thank you, Hermione.”

Hermione nodded. She sat forward on the sofa, not sure whether she should close the distance and offer a hug. Kallan looked up from the hands that were in her lap.

“What happened to him?” she asked, “In the end?” Hermione shuddered at the question and Harry tightened his hold on her, drawing her back onto the sofa.

“He never recovered after Polly died,” Hermione’s voice wavered, “He tried a few times for Helena’s sake, but I think that he was unhealthily dependent on my sister for his value. There were a few times even with Helena that he almost acted jealous of the time Polly spent with her. Never anything that gave me reason to be afraid for Helena, but in hindsight, I think he almost loved his daughter because of how happy she made Polly. After that night, he was so lost. He walked around in a daze, like he didn’t know who he even was. He started worked longer and longer hours. He wasn’t sleeping at all. He told me once that he dreamt of Polly every time he closed his eyes and his heart broke all over again to wake up. One night, when Thaddeus was six months old, Kathan didn’t come home. The police found him. He was walking home from a dinner at the pub, came to the narrow curve down the road and tripped off the sidewalk. The driver tried to stop but couldn’t.” Kallan had tears in her eyes and Hermione’s cheeks were wet. Harry pressed a handkerchief into Hermione’s hand, and floated a box of tissues toward Kallan. She accepted one gratefully.

“Helena looks so much like him,” Kallan said, clearing her throat, “and she acts like him. The real Kathan. Before he was old enough for my parents to realize he really didn’t have magic. He was happy and cheerful and full of life. I only saw that again after he met your sister.”

“She adored him,” Hermione agreed, “and I do think he loved her too, in the best way he knew how.”

The conversation took a much more light-hearted turn then as the three regaled each other with tales of long ago.

\--

“What do you mean there’s been a complication with the adoption?” Hermione asked the stoic clerk at the Ministry Department of Children and Families. In her hand she clutched the parchment she had received by owl that morning. “All the paperwork was in months ago. I’ve had physical custody for seven months. What complication could there be?” Hermione was suddenly grateful that she’d agreed to leave Helena and Thaddeus at Zephyrmoor for the day rather than dragging them down to the appointment with her.

“The child’s paternal grandparents are still living and as such were contacted according to policy. They did not consent to the adoption without a time in court to defend their rights to custody of the child.” Hermione’s heart began to pound and her vision narrowed.

“Your court date is set for tomorrow, as is stated in your notice,” the clerk nodded toward the now very wrinkled parchment, “You are expected to present the child to court as well.” The world continued to spin as Hermione found her way back to the Floo. She tried to slow her breathing as she waited her turn and made sure her statement was clear. Only as she tumbled gracelessly out of the marble hearth at Zephyrmoor did she allow her legs to give way beneath her.

\--

Harry smiled as he heard the Floo chime. He waited a moment for Hermione’s footsteps to echo on the stone floor but grew concerned when he heard nothing. She had not told him why she was heading to the Ministry, only saying it was personal. Harry rose from his desk and strode to the entry hall. He broke into a run at the sight of her crumpled on the floor. He gently rolled her over to check breathing and pulse. Assuring herself that there was no visible injury, he rennervated her. Hermione sputtered a moment, then sat part way up. Harry’s hand on her shoulder stilled her and she lunged at him. Clinging to his shoulders, Hermione wept hot tears and gasped for ragged breaths. For a moment, all Harry could do was pull her close and model deep slow breaths. Eventually, her exhales began to come in time with his and her sobs quieted. Harry did not bother moving them, merely adjusted his hold so her legs draped across his and turned her so she could rest her head on his shoulder and look him in the eye.

“Kathan’s parents are taking me to court tomorrow over custody of Helena,” Hermione said quietly. Harry tightened his hold on her.

“I had a panic attack and couldn’t get myself grounded,” Hermione continued, “I felt like I needed to get back her to see her. Then you woke me up and I realized it was you I needed to see.” She turned her face into his shoulder and took a deep breath.

“What are we doing, Harry?” she asked, “I cannot afford to lose myself.” Harry was almost confused by the comment then the truth came crashing down on him.

“Maya, look at me,” he urged. She did what he asked and the fear in her eyes made his heart physically ache.

“We’re falling in love,” he whispered, “Well, I’ve fallen completely already. But it’s not a bad thing. You aren’t losing yourself. You’re still here and if, heaven forbid, something happened to me, you would still love your kids. You’d probably still love mine as well. Us falling in love is not going to mean that we change into different people. Do you understand?” Hermione nodded.

“For the record,” she said, “I’ve fallen pretty completely as well.” Harry beamed down at her and drew her in for a kiss. They sat for a moment before Harry cleared his throat.

“Now that we’ve cleared that up, what are we going to do about Helena?”

\--

Hermione walked into the Ministry the next day with Helena on her hip. Teddy was walking beside them, wanting to stay close to his best girl, while Harry had the two youngest in a pushchair. They met the custody attorney they had hired the day before and shook his hand. Helena, ever the socialite, smiled at him sweetly. At the courtroom doors, everyone tensed. Hermione and the attorney walked to the front of the room while Harry and the other three children took seats near the back of the room, ready to make a quick exit if someone got fussy. Hermione settled Helena on the chair next to her.

“Auntie Maya, why are we here?” she asked, “Why couldn’t I meet my grandma and grandpa at Teddy’s house like Auntie Kallan?” Hermione ran a hand threw the length of Helena’s hair while she considered the question.

“Your grandma and grandpa wanted to make sure that you’re being taken care of and they wanted to have a way to keep you safe if something was wrong, so they asked to meet you here,” Hermione said, knowing full well that this would not satisfy the girl she had trained to ask questions. Helena, however, seemed to sense her aunt’s nerves and shrugged her shoulders.

The courtroom doors opened, revealing a tall, dark haired couple. They were accompanied by a petite female solicitor and Kallan. Helena smiled and bounced in her seat at the sight of her new friend. A sympathetic look passed between Kallan and Hermione over the top of Helena’s head. Hermione nodded to Helena and the little girl hopped up to hug her aunt. Kallan embraced the little girl then turned to introduce her to the older couple. Helena, as was her custom, threw herself at her grandmother, wrapping her arms around the woman’s legs. Rosaline Diakos looked mildly perturbed as she eased out of her granddaughter’s hug. Kairos Diakos barely glanced at the tiny sprite of a girl dressed in a white princess sundress. Helena bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment before dashing back to Hermione’s side. Hermione felt her heart lurch when her normally independent little girl clambered onto her lap and snuggled in tight.

The judge entered and Hermione rose, shifting her hands to support Helena as she did. The stern looking wizard nodded at them and everyone returned to their seats. Hermione squirmed slightly under the judge’s gaze.

“If young Miss could take her own chair, we’ll get this started,” he said, indicating Helena. She stared up at Hermione with pleading eyes, but Hermione gently lifted her back to her own chair. She looked tiny with her feet dangling over the edge of the chair, and a strand of hair had found its way into her mouth, but she stayed put. The judge nodded his acceptance. He turned to the older couple and their attorney.

“What arrangement would your clients like to see put into place?” he asked.

“My clients are requesting full physical custody of their granddaughter,” the solicitor stated. Hermione felt her heart tighten in her chest and she resisted the urge to grab Helena and run. She exchanged a panicked look with her own solicitor who merely shook his head in reassurance. Helena stared at Hermione, a worried look on her face. Hermione wordlessly and windlessly conjured a dragon toy for Helena to hold on to, wishing it was as easy to find her own comfort.

“My clients are well-established and independently wealthy. They can provide whatever the child will need, including schooling and whatever extra lessons the child should desire.”

Hermione fumed as the solicitor continued to expound on the virtues of Helena’s grandparents. She scribbled a note to her own solicitor, passing it down the table. He took it, read it, and nodded. Hermione sat back in her seat, knowing that her bottom lip was going to be in shreds by the time the day was over. Roseline and Kairos’s solicitor eventually sat down, and Hermione’s stood.

“Helena has lived with my client since she was born. Since the death of her mother and then her father, my client has been the only source of consistency in Helena’s life. My client has raised Helena and their loving and supportive relationship is clear to anyone who meets them. My client has a steady job and strong supportive relationships. There is no reason to remove this child from her current situation. My client is more than willing to allow visitation, on the condition that the grandparents spend the first visits in England with supervision.”

Once the judge had heard both petitions, he excused himself to consider. The moment the door closed, Helena flew into Hermione’s arms. Hermione carried her to the back of the room where they settled with the rest of their family. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed Helena on the head. He whispered reassurances while Hermione hid her face from all the kids. With a deep breath, she pulled herself together and settled Helena on her knee to wait. Thaddeus reached for his mother and Hermione pulled him onto her lap. He blew raspberries at his big sister, bringing out her giggle. Teddy hovered near his best girl, every so often glaring across the courtroom at her grandparents.

The judge returned about fifteen minutes later. Hermione tried to hand Thaddeus back to Harry so she could walk Helena back to the front of the room, but his fussing made his desire to stay with her clear. She adjusted him on her hip as she walked again toward the table at the front of the room. She helped Helena climb into a chair before settling in her own, easing her hair out of Thaddeus’s grasp as she did. The judge studied her for a moment before turning to the other couple.

“I do not find that I agree with your argument for full custody,” he said, “What I see before me is a happy, well adjusted and healthy child. There is no legal precedence in this case that would prioritize wealth over the well being of the child in question. Your motion is denied.” Relief flooded Hermione and she let out the breath she had scarcely realized she had been holding. The judge turned to her.

“I do not, however,” he continued, retying the knot of nerves that had just been undone, “find any legal precedence to denying overnight visitation to the grandparents in this case. We will meet in a week to discuss a schedule, but until that time, I am ordering that the child be sent with her grandparents for a custodial visit. Have her returned here, with everything she needs, at 5:00 this evening.”

Hermione could do nothing but nod. She motioned for Helena to get up from her chair and walked out of the courtroom with her head held high. Harry jogged up behind her and moved to pull her into a hug. Hermione pulled away and sighed at Harry’s forlorn expression.

“I will need your hug very soon,” she assured him in a nearly robotic voice, “but if you touch me now, I will break and I will not do that in front of our children.” Harry nodded his understanding and turned his focus toward Susannah.

They walked side by side until they reached the Floo, then worked as a team to get everyone back to Zephyrmoor. Once they arrived, Harry called the nursery elves to take Susannah and Thaddeus before sending Teddy and Helena to play in the den. He cast monitoring charms, then led Hermione to the study where he sat on the sofa and pulled her into his lap. Hermione melted into him and began to cry. Full, heavy sobs shuddered through her body and she pulled herself closer and closer to Harry as she cried. Harry’s own eyes and cheeks grew wet at the sorrow his best girl was feeling. They sat for an undetermined number of minutes before Hermione shuddered once more and pushed away from Harry’s shoulder. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Well,” she said, hands braced on her knees, “I need to get a case packed for Helena. Can the kids stay here while I do?” Harry nodded.

“Do you want me to come help you?” he asked, “the elves can watch the kids.” Hermione wanted to say no, that she could do this herself, but she found that she did not want to go alone. She stood and extended a hand to Harry, keeping hold of it after he got off the couch. A few moments and a couple instructions to the children later, Harry and Hermione stepped into the Zephyrmoor Floo.

Hermione opened the door to the row house and was again slightly embarrassed at the size of the place. Today, she had not been expecting company and it showed in the clean laundry strewn everywhere and the toys piled in the stairwell. Hermione blushed as she climbed the stairs. Harry followed her into the small bedroom on the second floor which was, at least ostensibly, Helena’s room.

Hermione started to gather clothes and pile them on the neatly made bed. After about the tenth top, Harry grabbed her hand. He pulled Hermione into a hug.

“She’s not going forever,” he whispered, “Why don’t you let me get the clothes and you grab whatever toys and softies she’ll want for the week? I don’t see her teddy here.” Hermione nodded.

“Her ted is upstairs in my room,” Hermione admitted. She turned and walked to the door, pausing at the door to look back over her shoulder. She stood for a moment, watching Harry patiently refolding the clothes she had thrown onto the bed in her haste. Dust dancing in an afternoon sunbeam leant a magical feel to the scene. Harry caught her staring and quirked one eyebrow at her.

“You’re amazing,” Hermione said, enjoying Harry’s half smirk. Without another word, Hermione ascended the stairs to the attic room. She was grateful that Harry stayed behind because she knew the disaster that awaited her. The morning had been a chaotic one, with just about every outfit in her closet discarded on the bed. Hermione dug beneath them for Helena’s teddy bear and blanket. She sat down hard on the bed.

\--

_“Polly, she’s perfect,” Hermione crooned, staring into the wide blue eyes of her newborn niece. Helena yawned, squirmed and drifted to sleep in Hermione’s arms. Hippolyta also dozed off. Kathan was already sprawled on the hospital cot, snoring loudly. Hermione cradled the sleeping girl closer and stood to face the window._

_“It’s a big world out there, Helena Rose,” she said, “And Auntie Maya is going to teach you all about it.” Hermione placed Helena in the hospital bassinet, tucking the blanket a little closer around her. She pulled the teddy bear from the gift bag at her feet and placed it next to her niece._

_“Sleep now, Precious One,” she whispered, “I’ll keep you safe.”_

\--

Hermione buried her face in the blanket, then grimaced at the smell. These were each long overdue for a wash. She waved her wand and muttered a cleaning charm before standing and walking back downstairs. She found Harry finishing up the suitcase. She tucked the bear and blanket in alongside a Ravenclaw t-shirt of her own Helena had taken to using as a nightshirt. Harry zipped the suitcase the rest of the way and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist. They left the house together.

\--

When they returned to Zephyrmoor, Hermione sought out Helena. She found the girl in the den, playing with Teddy. Hermione asked Helena to sit down next to her on the couch. Helena did and Hermione shifted Helena to her lap. Locking brown eyes to blue, Hermione spoke.

“Do you remember what the judge said today about you going to your grandparents for a visit?” Helena shook her head. Hermione sighed.

“Your grandparents want you to live with them. I asked the judge to let you stay with me and he said he needed some time to think about it. He wants you to have a chance to get to know your grandparents. You’re going to stay with them for a few days.” Helena’s eyes grew wide and a piece of hair found its way into her mouth.

“Are you and T.K. coming too?” she asked. Hermione shook her head.

“This is special time for you and your grandparents,” she said, trying to make it sound special, “T.K. is too little to go with you. You’ll have a great time.” Helena nodded and smiled a little.

“Where do they live?” she asked, “Can you tell me about it?” Hermione smiled back at her.

“I’ve never seen their house, but I can tell you about the town they live in. It’s where your dad met your mom…”

\--

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon telling Helena about Greece and all the things she could do with her grandparents. At some point, Harry, Thaddeus and Susannah joined them and the group cuddled their time away. Too soon it was time to return to the Ministry.

Hermione strode into the courtroom with Thaddeus perched on her hip and her hand tucked into Helena’s. Harry had Susannah in a pack on his back and Teddy by his side. Roseline, Kairos and Kallan were already waiting when they arrived. Hermione traded Thaddeus for the suitcase Harry had dragged in. She walked Helena up to the older woman and knelt beside her to hug Helena. She passed Helena’s hand to Roseline’s and the suitcase to Kairos. Before she turned back to Harry, Hermione grasped Kallan’s hand in her own.

“Take care of her for me?” Hermione asked. Kallan’s answer was a solemn nod. Hermione strode back to Harry, took Thaddeus into her arms and walked out of the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the last chapter took forever, this one flew out in two days. It was definitely difficult to write and I hope it's not too disjointed. 
> 
> So far, so good on the quarantine front. I'm four days post exposure and the only trouble I've had was a runny nose from all the dust I kicked up sweeping my basement today (Yep, I'm in full rearranging mode). I'm supposed to start my "school in the morning, projects in the afternoon" schedule tomorrow to keep myself sane and productive for the next ten days. We'll see what else comes out of this time.


	10. In Which Beginnings Are Begun

Helena held her Auntie Kallan’s hand tightly as they took three Floo journeys to her grandparents’ house. She had reached up to be held after the first one had made her very dizzy, but a disapproving look from her grandmother meant she had completed the next two ‘as a proper young lady should.’ Her grandparents’ house was almost as big as Teddy’s. Everything in the entryway was brilliant white stone. Her grandmother’s dress shoes clicked on the floor as she walked, reminding Helena of the head teacher at the school where she had gone before she started learning with Teddy. Helena did not let go of Auntie Kallan’s hand as they walked through the white halls. Grandmother stopped in front of a door and turned a key. The door swung open and Helena gasped at what was inside. The room was as big as the den at Zephyrmoor, with a white princess bed and toys all around. Helena stepped inside, pulling on Auntie Kallan’s hand. She walked over to the dollhouse that was nearly as tall as she was and reverently ran a finger along the roof. Next, she walked over to the doll cradle and studied the sweet china baby doll that lay inside of it. Kallan patiently walked with Helena to examine each toy in the room. Helena turned to her grandmother.

“Thank you for these pretty things,” she said, proud that she had remembered her manners. Her grandmother looked a little startled but nodded.

“You will need to get ready for dinner,” the gray-haired lady said. “Kallan, it’s time for you to get cleaned up as well.”

“I’ll help Helena get ready and then get myself ready,” Auntie Kallan said, moving to cross the room to the vanity and closet. Grandmother shook her head.

“The house elves can help the child,” she said, “That much floo travel requires a full shower from you, I will accept nothing less. Come now, Cerbie!” An ancient house elf popped into the room, making Helena jump.

“Yes, Mistress?” she asked Grandmother. Grandmother waved a hand, the one with a large blue ring, toward Helena.

“This is my granddaughter,” Grandmother said, “She needs to be scrubbed and properly dressed for dinner. The house elf nodded and hobbled over to Helena.

“Come with me then, Little Missy,” she said, pulling Helena away from Auntie Kallan, “Let’s get you into the tub.” Helena did not know what to do, so she followed Cerbie into the next room.

The bathtub was big, and Cerbie had to levitate Helena to get her into the tub. It was filled with warm water and sweet-smelling bubbles. Cerbie was gentle as she washed Helena’s body and hair, but Helena missed how Auntie Maya would play water games with her. Once the bath was over, Cerbie wrapped Helena in a warm towel and led her back to the bedroom. Cerbie helped Helena get dressed in a beautiful dress and brushed her hair so it lay in smooth waves down her back. Helena felt a little like a princess.

“Thank you, Cerbie,” she said, wrapping her in a hug. The elf smiled a nearly toothless smile back at her.

“You’re welcome, Little Missy,” she assured the girl, “What is your name?”

“I’m Helena Rose,” Helena chirped. Cerbie nodded.

“Well, Missy Helena, welcome.”

\--

Despite her mother’s words, Kallan rushed through her shower and dressing process. She had felt the weight of Hermione’s request heavily. Helena’s hand had trembled in hers through the whole journey. Kallan kicked herself for not holding the girl on the trip from Naples to Santorini.

Kallan straightened her tunic style dress and dashed down the hall to Helena’s room. Inside she heard the little girl talking to Cerbie. It was slow and quiet, but at least she was saying something. Kallan had been astonished when her mother had summoned Cerbie. The house elf had cared for both Kallan and Kathan as children and had seemed old then.

Knocking on the door, Kallan walked into the room. Helena flew from her seat on the bed and leapt into her aunt’s arms. Kallan held her for a moment before setting her down to give her a good look. It was like looking back in time. Helena looked like a younger version of Kallan herself, especially in that particular dress with her hair down her back.

“Auntie Kallan, Cerbie said she used to know my daddy,” the little girl declared, “Did he really used to live here?” Kallan laughed and spun Helena around.

“He did, and so did I,” she said, “and some day I’ll take you to see where your mommy and Auntie Maya lived here in town.” Helena’s eyes sparkled at the thought.

“Can we go down to the beach?” Helena asked.

“Sure!” Kallan said. The sound of a bell rang through the air.

“It’s time for us to go to dinner.”

\--

Helena sat on a tall dining room chair which Auntie Kallan raised so she could reach the table. The food was strange, so Helena picked at her plate, mostly moving things around with her fork.

“Helena,” Auntie Kallan encouraged, “eat your chicken, please.” Helena tried not to make a face, but her nose would not listen and wrinkled up anyway. Grandmother’s face got angry.

“That’s enough,” she said, “you will eat your food without complaining, or you will not eat. Do you understand me?” Helena nodded and put a bite of chicken in her mouth. It tasted funny and there was nothing to dip it in like when Auntie Maya made chicken. Helena swallowed it anyway.

“I thought I might take Helena to town tomorrow to show her around,” Auntie Kallan said. Grandmother’s face got angry again.

“She has an appointment with the dressmaker here at the house in the morning and her piano and Greek language tutors will be coming in the afternoon. I’m afraid she’ll be far too busy to go galivanting.”

“Mother, she’s only here for a week. I’m certain it would be more fun for Helena if-“ Auntie Kallan stopped talking when Grandmother slammed her cup onto the table.

“She is a Diakos, she will stay a Diakos. And I must insist that you stop calling her that.” Auntie Kallan looked confused. She started to say something but paused to look at Helena.

“Father?” she said, “I think Helena would probably enjoy a chance to see the horses. Could you take her upstairs to get changed and then out to the stable?” Grandfather looked up from his plate for the first time all evening and nodded.

“Come along, Child,” he urged. Helena climbed down from her chair and followed the big man out of the room. She heard Auntie Kallan start to yell and Grandmother’s voice raised to match it.

“Why doesn’t Grandmother like me very much?” she asked, staring up at eyes that reminded her of her Daddy. Grandfather sighed.

“She likes you just fine, Little Lena,” he said. His voice was rumbly, “she just doesn’t remember what little girls need.” Helena thought about this for a moment. Then she reached a hand up to hold Grandfather’s.

“Do you remember, Grandfather?” she asked. They had arrived at her bedroom door. Grandfather knelt down so Helena could look him in the eyes more easily.

“I think so, but you may have to help me learn,” he said, “Is that something you can do?” Helena nodded eagerly.

“Are there really horses, Grandfather?” she asked, “Because there are some at Teddy’s house and we sometimes get to ride them. I like Fae the best. Do you have a brown horse like Fae, Grandfather?”

“We have white horses, Lena,” he said with a chuckle, “and you can call me, Pappous. That’s Greek for Grandfather and I think it will be a little easier to say.”

Helena dashed into her room and Pappous helped get her out of her dress. She pulled some overalls and a shirt out of the suitcase Auntie Maya had packed and put them on. She stood in front of the mirror and frowned.

“What is it?” Pappous asked. Helena fingered her hair.

“Auntie Maya says that I should keep my hair pulled back when I’m around the horses, so it doesn’t get knotted, but I don’t know how to do it.” Pappous called for Cerbie. The elf braided Helena’s hair in a single braid then wrapped it around Helena’s head, securing it with pins. Helena grabbed her backpack and put it on. Pappous held out a hand and Helena skipped over. Helena raised her arms up and Pappous picked her up and carried her down the hall. The sounds of arguing were still coming from the dining room.

“Mother, it’s her name!” Helena heard Auntie Kallan scream.

“A name that Muggle mother of hers chose, no doubt,” Grandmother was louder still, “She is the first granddaughter, so she should be Roseline, after me.” Helena looked at Pappous who smiled at her.

“My middle name is Rose,” she said, trying to make things better. Pappous laughed.

“I know that, Lena,” he laughed again, “But I’ll tell you a secret. Helena is my sister’s name and I like it very much. I think it is the perfect name for you.” Helena felt a happy smile again.

\--

Harry walked into his study the day after Helena’s departure to find Hermione cradling Thaddeus. He walked over and sat on the arm of her chair.

“He won’t disappear if you put him in bed, Maya,” he whispered. Hermione looked up at him and his heart broke at the sight of her bloodshot eyes.

“My head knows that, but my heart isn’t listening,” Hermione said. She ran a hand down Thaddeus’s back. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“He’s safe, right?” her voice held a pleading note to it. Harry pulled her tighter against him.

“The adoption is final; the paperwork was a formality. Thaddeus is your son, and no one can do anything to change that. The Ministry didn’t even contact his grandparents because the adoption vow was already completed before you filed the paperwork,” Harry reassured. Hermione nodded, stood, and walked to the nursery to let Thaddeus finish his nap.

Harry sat down at his desk and shuffled through the paperwork sitting on it. Hermione walked back in and settled at her desk. They worked in silence for about ten minutes before Harry spoke.

“Did you see Teddy and Helena before she left?” he asked. The smile that spread across Hermione’s face was sweet.

\--

_Teddy and Helena laid on their bellies on Teddy’s bed, the dragon egg between them. Neither one spoke for a long time._

_“I’m going to miss you, Ellia,” Teddy said, his lip sticking out a little. Helena nodded and sighed. She rolled the egg around on the bed._

_“You should take the egg with you, to remember me,” Teddy said, nudging it toward her. Helena nodded again. She took it in her arms and smiled at him. The smile turned into a scowl._

_“Don’t call me, Ellia!”_

\--

Helena woke up to bright sunlight in her room. She rubbed the egg that she had put next to her pillow. She stretched as she sat up. Helena stood up and slipped out of bed. She stowed the egg in her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She decided to play with the dollhouse, so she padded across the room. Helena reached for the mother doll but found that she was stuck to the floor in the kitchen. She tried the father doll, and he did not move from the chair. Helena frowned and moved on to the next toy, but each one was impossible to play with. Helena moved back to the bed, reaching under it for her suitcase. She searched through her clothes and found the dragon that she knew her Auntie Maya had put in there. She hugged the toy close and began to jump around the room as the dragon flew in her hands. He landed on the dollhouse, brushed over the cradle before landing on the rocking horse.

Someone laughed in the doorway. Helena looked up suddenly to see Auntie Kallan standing in the doorway. She ran over and hugged her aunt. Auntie Kallan looked at her with another laugh.

“You look a bit of a wild thing this morning,” she said, “Let’s get you dressed and presentable.”

Helena bounced over to the closet. Auntie Kallan followed and helped her into a fluffy white dress. A pair of white tights, black patent leather shoes and a blue ribbon around her middle finished the outfit. Auntie Kallan led Helena to the mirror and brushed her hair out. She pulled the top half into a ponytail and tied a large white bow around it. Helena smiled up at her aunt.

“Thank you, Auntie Kallan!” she said.

“Let’s get you down to breakfast, Wild Thing,” Auntie Kallan kissed the top of Helena’s head.

Helena grabbed her backpack and pulled it on. She felt the tingle of magic from the egg as it bounced against her back. She thought about Teddy and how he would have laughed at her hair bow being as big as it was. She felt herself frown when thoughts of Teddy led to thoughts of Mr. Harry and Susannah. Thinking of Susannah led her to think of Thaddeus and Auntie Maya. She reached out to hug Auntie Kallan.

“What’s going on, Helena?” Kallan asked.

“I miss my family,” Helena said, scuffing the toe of one shiny black shoe on the floor. Auntie Kallan’s arms tightened around Helena.

“I’m sure you do, and they miss you,” Auntie Kallan’s voice was sweet and Helena felt her face smile again. She pulled Auntie Kallan out the door and down toward the dining room. As they rounded the final corner, Helena came to a screeching stop. Her grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her up and down.

“You are nearly presentable, Rosie,” Grandmother’s voice was not warm like Auntie Kallan’s.

“Good morning, Grandmother,” Helena said, scuffing the same shoe.

“Yes,” Grandmother said, “Go get rid of that scruffy bag, then walk back here for breakfast.” Helena nodded without a sound and did as Grandmother told her. She pulled the dragon off of the bed and stuffed it into the backpack next to the egg so neither dragon would be lonely. She stashed the backpack next to the suitcase. Helena made sure to check how she looked in the mirror before walking carefully back to the dining room.

Breakfast was delicious. Helena liked the yogurt with fruit and honey best, but the pita bread and eggs were pretty good too. Auntie Kallan and Grandmother ate with Helena, but she did not see Pappous.

“Where’s Pappous?” she asked, carefully remembering her manners and swallowing before she spoke. Grandmother seemed surprised by something and Auntie Kallan’s smile got softer.

“He’s working today,” Auntie Kallan responded, “but we should see him at dinner.” Helena nodded.

“The dressmaker will be her in half an hour to start on your dress for Friday’s gala,” Grandmother said, “Your piano teacher will come after lunch and your Greek lesson tutor will come after your nap.” Helena scrunched up her face.

“I don’t take naps anymore,” she informed Grandmother matter-of-factly, “Thaddeus and Susannah do, but not me and Teddy.” Auntie Kallan started to cough a little behind her napkin.

“That may be true in England,” Grandmother said, “but you are in Greece now, Rosie and you will be napping like all the Greeks do.”

“What do you and Teddy like to do while T.K. and Susannah take their naps?” Auntie Kallan asked, having finished coughing. Helena considered this.

“Sometimes we play outside,” she said, “We like to build leaf boats and float them in the garden pond. If it’s raining we’ll build a fort and watch movies or read books inside. Mostly the stuff we can’t do with the babies around. Sometimes we get to have special treats for tea time in the kitchen. The best is when Auntie Maya and Mr. Harry can take a break and take us on a tea picnic to the dragon cave. I like it when we go without the babies because Auntie Maya and Mr. Harry come into the cave with us and help us move the rocks around so we can pretend different stories.”

Auntie Kallan continued to ask about the dragon cave and other parts of Helena’s life until it was time to meet the dressmaker.

\--

By the time 3:00 rolled around, Helena found no reason to complain about a nap. The dressmaker had made her stand almost perfectly still for hours, with stiff, scratchy, and smelly fabrics drifting around her. She could still feel the pin pricks on her shoulders and legs from when she had reached down to scratch her ankle and been stuck.

Lunch had been yucky. There was fish and something wrapped in slimy green leaves. Helena had tried a few bites to keep Grandmother happy, but her tummy was rumbling now. She lay on her bed and listened to it grumble for a little while before making a choice.

“Cerbie!” she called out. The little elf popped into the room and sank into a deep bow.

“Yes, Missy Helena?” she chirped.

“My tummy is grumbly,” Helena said, her lower lip beginning to pout, “Can I have a snack please?” Cerbie considered for a moment before popping out of the room. She returned a moment later with a plate of fruit and cheese in one hand and a class of milk in the other. Helena thanked the elf and smiled. She ate quickly and downed the milk in nearly a single swallow. When she was finished, Cerbie vanished the dishes and tucked the blankets around Helena’s chin. With a wrinkled kiss to Helena’s brow, Cerbie popped away.

Helena yawned, but wiggled out of bed. Kneeling down, she retrieved the backpack and pulled out the egg. She felt it tingle as she ran her hand over it. The tingle felt stronger somehow, but it was a reassuring feeling. Clutching the egg, Helena crawled back under the covers and fell asleep. She did not hear or see the first hairline crack begin to form on the egg’s surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have struggled with this one so much. I know there's still not a whole lot of information on T.K. and his adoption, but I hope you understand that he is safely Hermione's son now. I had originally planned for all of Kathan's family to be snobby aristocrats and then I met Pappous and I knew what I wanted him to be. I hope you enjoyed this slightly new perspective!


	11. In which time passes

When Helena awoke from her nap, she found herself nose to nose with a very small, white creature. She scrambled back and almost fell out of the bed. The little thing whined a little and moved closer to her, rubbing under her chin. Helena giggled when it tickled and looked again at the creature wiggling against her. It was about the size of a kitten, but much skinnier and covered in scales which sparkled green, blue and purple in the sun. Thin wings fluttered in joy and then folded to lay along the length of her body. Helena gathered the tiny dragon into her arms and breathed in deeply with her eyes closed. She saw the fields around Teddy’s house and smiled at the smell of a wildflower that tickled her nose. When she opened her eyes, the dragon’s eyes were looking at hers.

“We get to go home soon,” Helena promised, “Auntie Maya said it’s just for a week.” The green eyes closed in a long blink and then the dragon breathed out and fell asleep. Helena cuddled him for a while then climbed out of the bed, still holding the dragon. He started to wiggle, so Helena shifted him to her shoulder and bounced him like she had seen Auntie Maya do with Thaddeus.

“It’s okay, Skylight,” she whispered as she rocked, “You can sleep.”

Cerbie popped into the room and was startled to find the tiny creature cradled in her new mistress’s arms. Helena gave a little scream and tightened her hold on Skylight.

“He’s mine!” she said, a stubborn foot planting itself firmly on the floor, “You can’t take him!”

Cerbie held her little hands up in an effort to soothe the scared little girl. Skylight licked Helena’s cheek and squirmed against her arms so he could stretch his wings. Helena’s eyes filled with tears which Skylight continued to lick away. Cerbie guided the little girl back to her bed. The house elf snapped her fingers and the covers on the bed scooted back. Helena stared at the bed, the dragon, the house elf and then back again. Cerbie gave a tiny smile and snapped her fingers, levitating the girl onto the bed. Helena was still crying as Cerbie climbed up next to her on the bed. She pulled the covers securely around both child and creature and ran a hand through the little one’s hair. Helena kept crying until she drifted to sleep. Cerbie sat and watched her charge.

\--

Kallan pushed open the door to her niece’s bedroom. Her mother had sent her to find the girl after Cerbie refused to come when called. She found the house elf perched on the corner of the bed, with Helena sleeping soundly. There were tear tracks on the little girl’s face and a fiercely protective glare on the house elf’s. Kallan stepped back out of momentary shock, then rushed forward to kneel beside the bed.

“Is Helena alright?” Kallan asked, reaching out to stroke Helena’s dark hair.

“I think that Brave Little Miss is very tired and very overwhelmed,” Cerbie whispered, “She needs to sleep and be loved.” The last statement was accompanied by the return of the earlier glare. Kallan felt guilty and repeated her promise to Hermione under her breath. She kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the bed alongside Helena. She wrapped an arm around the little girl and cuddled her close. Cerbie smiled contentedly and petted something laying behind the pillow. Kallan felt her own breathing even out and she slipped into the first nap she had taken in years.

\--

Kairos Diakos was the next messenger Rosaline sent to retrieve her errant granddaughter. He smiled at the sight of his two girls together. Helena was a near carbon copy of her aunt at her age, making the pair appear very much like mother and daughter. It was the life he still dreamed of for his daughter. Rosaline kept searching for a politically advantageous match for Kallan, but Kairos hoped a love match and large family were in her future. Cerbie nodded to her master and turned to her charge.

“Missy Helena, it’s time to wake up for dinner,” she whispered, moving something small and white into Helena’s arms. The little girl wiggled a little and kissed the little thing without opening her eyes. Kairos leaned over and planted a kiss on his granddaughter’s forehead. The little girl blinked and stared up at him. Her face brightened in a smile, but Kairos noticed tear tracks on her face.

“Sweet Little Lena,” he crooned, gathering her into his arms, “it’s time to wake up.” She was heavy and warm in his arms as she wrapped tiny fingers around the back of his neck. He set her on her feet and hugged her before handing her over to Cerbie. Kairos turned to find his own daughter had starfished in the short moment his back had turned. He chuckled at the sight and kissed her forehead as well. She stirred a little and smiled sleepily up at him like a grown version of Helena.

“I trust you do not need me to lift you to the floor,” Kairos quipped. Kallan chuckled and shook her head. She covered her face with both hands and yawned, then sat up and hung her legs over the edge of the bed. Helena scrambled over, dressed in a fresh white frock and tights, and grabbed something from under the covers. She cradled it protectively to her chest before she bounced over to the vanity. She sat still as Cerbie ran a brush through her thick, dark hair and pulled the front up into another large, white bow. An aubergine sash and dark Mary Janes completed Helena’s dinner outfit. Kallan waved her wand to freshen up and the three set off toward the dining room.

\--

Helena was not sure what Skylight did during the walk to dinner to avoid being seen but having him curled up under her napkin made it easy to pretend she liked dinner. She fed him bits of meat and vegetables, only eating a few herself. She wondered if it were pasta night at Zephyrmoor and if Teddy would eat all the macaroni and cheese without her. She petted Skylight’s little nose and he latched on to her finger. She suddenly felt just a little happier. She looked at Pappous and remembered how nice it had felt to wake up to his hug this afternoon. Auntie Kallan asked Helena a question she could not quite hear, but she smiled any way.

“What are some of your favorite things to do on holiday?” Auntie Kallan asked again. Helena shrugged. She had not really been on a proper holiday before. She had been too little and holidays were something other mummies and daddies did with their children.

“Mummy always said we could go to the countryside,” she said. Grandmother looked very cross with her and Helena petted Skylight again.

“Daddy liked the seashore better,” she whispered, “He said that he would teach me to swim in the ocean, just like his daddy taught him.” She turned her eyes to Pappous, “Was that you?” she asked. Pappous coughed a little before he answered her, and he looked like he might cry.

“Yes, Lena, I taught your Daddy and your Auntie Kallan to swim just a little way from here. I can take you tomorrow if you would like to go.” Helena felt like her heart would burst with the excitement of it all.

“I would like it ever so much!” she exclaimed, nearly dumping Skylight to the floor as she jumped up to hug Pappous. Grandmother tutted crossly again.

“Kairos,” she said, her voice sounding very much like the queen in the Snow White movie, “The child has other things to do tomorrow. Her Greek tutor is returning-“ Pappous matched Grandmother’s cross look and began to say things Helena did not understand. He sounded like the little mouse man who had come that afternoon to teach her to say funny words instead of “hello” and “goodbye.” Grandmother barely said anything and soon the whole room got quiet. Helena looked to Pappous and hoped he would explain.

“We will go to the seashore tomorrow afternoon,” he declared, “Just you and your Pappous.” Helena laughed cheerfully and threw her arms around Pappous again and his wrapped around her.

“Back to your seat please, Rosie,” Grandmother said. Helena nodded and Pappous gave her one more hug. She walked back to her chair and Skylight jumped into her lap.

\--

Teddy pouted at the dinner table, glaring down at the peas he was pushing around his plate. Susannah threw a handful at Harry’s head which he wandlessly vanished from his hair and glasses.

“You actually going to eat your greens, Chameleon?” Teddy sighed and rested his head on his crossed arms. Without lifting his chin, the little boy turned wary blue eyes on his father.

“Is Helena coming home soon?” he asked. Harry knew he should have been ready with an answer but found himself at a loss for words. The six days that stretched between Teddy and his favorite girl may as well have been an eternity in kid time.

“She’ll be back in six more sleeps, Buddy,” Harry assured him, much as he had whispered the number into Hermione’s ear during their parting hug after work that evening. They received a similar silent nod from his son as they had from his steward.

“I miss her,” Teddy muttered. Harry reached across the table and ruffled his son’s dull blue hair.

“I know you do, Ted,” he sympathized. Susannah interrupted the moment by flinging more peas, this time choosing her brother as her target. Teddy squealed as he wiped food from his eyes. Susannah laughed heartily at her brother and it was contagious. Soon the walls of Zephyrmoor rang with the laughter of the whole family.

\--

Skylight spent the night curled up against Helena’s cheek. The tiny dragon woke with the early morning sun and nudged his little girl to do the same. She crawled out of bed and dug an outfit out of the suitcase Auntie Maya had packed for her. She found her favorite shirt and bib overalls then added her hightop sneakers. She fastened the velcro straps and wiggled her toes. She knew her hair was messy but Auntie Maya hadn’t taught her how to plait it yet. She decided to try just to brush it with the silver brush by the mirror. A few strokes later and Helena decided she looked okay. Skylight climbed up to Helena’s shoulder and curved around her neck. Helena smiled and grabbed the backpack from beside her bed. On quiet feet, she slipped out the door and into the hallway. She really only knew the way to the dining room, but it had to be close to the kitchen, so she headed that way. There was no one in the hallway or the dining room, so Helena was surprised that there were elves awake in the kitchen. They all fawned over the little girl. One led her to a small table in the corner of the room while another brought her a plate of fruit and pastries. A third elf tutted over the state of her hair and soon had it in a fancy plaited style. Helena smiled at the affection, wolfed down the danish and dashed for the door. The garden was expansive, but perfectly manicured. Helena walked past beds upon beds of beautiful flowers before she reached the stone banks of a small creek. Skylight chirped happily and leaped into the water with a big splash. Helena giggled and pulled off her shoes. She stepped into the stream and laughed harder as the cool water tickled her ankles. Skylight splashed at her with his tail and she splashed him back. Soon she was soaked from her head to her feet and the carefully styled braid hung down her back. Helena laid down in the shallow water and held Skylight on her chest. She closed her eyes and saw the pond at Longbottom Manor where she and Teddy had gone swimming with Luna. The laughter she heard was her own and her best friend’s. Helena opened her eyes to see Skylight’s tongue flickering against her nose. She wrinkled it and sat up, knocking the little dragon to her lap. Skylight glared up at his mistress and placed her front feet on Helena’s shoulders, knocking her back into the water.

\--

Kallan knocked on Helena’s bedroom door to help her get ready for breakfast. When there was no answer, she cracked the door open and tiptoed into the room. She froze at the sight of the empty bed then tore through the room and bathroom. She called for Cerbie and the little elf popped into the room with a smile on her weathered face.

“I can’t find Helena,” Kallan said, panicking. Cerbie kept smiling.

“Elvsies know where she is,” the small creature assured her mistress.

“Where is she?” Kallan demanded, fisting her hands to keep from shaking the little elf in frustration and relief. Cerbie shook her head.

“Elvsies promised each other not to say. Little Missy needs to be a child and she can’t with all the dresses and the teaching. Elvsies decided to let her play this morning.” Kallan let out the breath she had been holding. She knew there was truth to what Cerbie was saying. She and her father had tried to tell her mother the same thing since this trip had been planned. Helena was such a playful little girl and Maya had raised her to be polite and adventurous. She had more spirit in her pinky finger than most children did in their whole bodies. Kallan smiled at the elf.

“Can I see her?” she asked. Cerbie nodded and held out a hand to her mistress. They popped to a balcony of the manor overlooking the garden. Cerbie pointed toward the small creek at the base of the garden. Helena was on her belly in the water, splashing and laughing. Kallan smiled and promised herself that she would redouble her efforts to make sure her niece enjoyed the rest of the week.

\--

Kairos sighed as he sat in another board meeting that his wife had arranged. He stared out the window at the sea. It had been four straight days of meetings upon meetings with no chance to keep his promise to his sweet granddaughter. Kallan had tried to take her two days ago, but an emergency with one of the branches of the company had called her back to England. It had given Rosalind all the time she had wanted with Helena. Kairos had spent evenings reading to the girl and had taken her to the stables.

He was worried about Helena. She still smiled, but without the twinkle in her eye. She had stopped chattering nonstop, sitting more and more quietly as the days went on. She was so smart; she was excelling at both the Greek and piano lessons her grandmother had arranged. Her drawings and finger paintings from art lessons littered his office and Kallan’s.

His assistant cleared her throat, snapping Kairos back to the meeting. He turned to the group and settled in for another afternoon of number crunching. The most important being the countdown to seeing that precious little girl again.

\--

Teddy climbed onto the window seat in the schoolroom. He opened the book he had carried and settled it on his knees. Greece looked beautiful. Teddy liked the pictures of the seashore and the donkeys. He wondered if Helena had ridden on one of those yet. He looked over at the calendar where his father had helped him write out the number of days before he got to see Helena again. There were only two left without the red x drawn through them. Teddy discarded the book and put his head on his knees. He missed his best friend a lot.

Teddy remembered that his dad had Helena’s address. Teddy had watched each day as Hermione had sent letters and Teddy’s drawings by courier to Helena. One day she had even had to take it to the Flooport herself because she had waited for him to finish a watercolor painting of the dragon cave.

\--

_Hermione held Teddy’s hand firmly in hers as she spoke the direction for the London International Flooport. He felt the swirling feeling of Floo travel and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s middle to keep himself anchored. The swirling stopped and Hermione took off at a quick pace, dragging Teddy with her._

_The building was huge, with several corridors off of a central hub lined with fireplaces. This was the arrivals hall, according to the sign hanging from the center of the domed ceiling. The hallways were each labelled by continent and the pair dashed for the European corridor. Hermione asked a woman at the desk which of the fireplaces would next be leaving for Greece. The unconcerned desk clerk pointed to a blue and white tiled opening at the end of the hall._

_“Passenger or mail?” a tall, skinny man with sandy blonde hair and impossibly thick glassed asked. Teddy stared up at him, but Hermione handed over the addressed envelopes. The man nodded and stamped them._

_“You nearly missed it,” he commented, “This is the final departure to Greece from London today.” Hermione nodded. A group of people entered the fireplace followed by the man with the mail sack. He spoke the destination aloud and all of the passengers disappeared at once._

_“We can use our Floo whenever we want,” Teddy said, “Why do people come here?”_

_“We can use the domestic system as we please,” Hermione answered, steering him back towards the central hall, “But international travel is much more complicated and takes more magic. It’s safest if done by transportation professionals. And rather than exhaust themselves by sending people willy nilly, they send a set number in groups each day. The muggles do something similar with airplanes.” Teddy nodded thoughtfully._

_“But if all the London floos to Greece leave in the morning, how did Helena leave in the evening.” Hermione bit her lip and sighed._

_“I would imagine they took a few stops to catch up to a Floo port with evening access.” Teddy nodded again and turned to look back at the fireplace. The tiles had changed to yellow and blue and passengers were lining up for a trip to Sweden._

\--

Teddy wished Helena had written back to them. She liked drawing, so she should have sent him pictures of Greece or news about the dragon egg. Teddy sat in his father’s desk chair and frowned at the sight of the day’s letter and drawing sitting on the corner of the dark wooden desk to his right. He glanced up at the clock and scowled at the time. The courier had made his run already and there were only about ten minutes before the international deadline for sending mail. He grabbed the papers and ran for the nursery to find Maya.

Both Thaddeus and Susannah were crying when he got to their room. Hermione and Teddy’s dad were walking them back and forth around the room. Teddy tried to hold the letter up to be seen, but his father shooed him out of the room.

“T.K. and Susannah are sick, Buddy,” he said, “I don’t want you catching it too.” Teddy retreated and pouted. He looked down at the papers in his hands. He wanted to get them to Helena today so she knew they remembered her. He ran for the floo and stretched up on his tiptoes for the container of powder. He scrunched his nose in concentration and felt his legs get longer. He tipped the container over and grabbed a handful of green dust. His body shifted back to its normal height and he threw the dust into the fireplace.

“London International Flooport,” he said, stepping into the fireplace. The word swirled around him and Teddy hugged the letter and drawing to his chest as he traveled. The floo spit him out and he struggled to keep on his feet. When the room stopped spinning, Teddy took off at a run toward the European corridor. He skidded to a halt at the familiar blue and white tile. The same skinny man stood at the desk.

“Passenger or mail?” he asked. Teddy started to hand over the papers, but changed his mind.

“Passenger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. This has been a great time for me to spend with my family and family definitely comes first.


End file.
